Amanda's Revenge
by B. Bandit18
Summary: Squeal to Dipper's Girlfriend
1. A New Start

_A few Months-After the Babies we're born _

Somewhere deep within the old Gravity falls Mines the dinosaurs were free and we're cowering in a corner at the sight of certain witch that was walking in palace as she thought of new ways to kill her enemy especially her main enemy Dill Pipher

Amanda-No matter what I sent out at him he won't just give up oh curse that Pines he ruins my plan but not but not anymore this time I'm going to destroy that family

Adnama-Oh would you just stop saying that

Amanda was able to create clone but with only half her powers but she only did it so that she should wouldn't be stuck with stupid dinosaurs all the time

Amanda-Oh I'm sorry but I don't see you doing anything about the pines

Adnama-Girl just sit down watch some TV or touchier some dinos either way your stressing me out

Amanda just went to torcher the dinos and relax for a bit Meanwhile in town the Dill Pipher was fighting a four wing pterodactyl he was smart enough to bring it out of town and fight it in midair he then created a triangle with his fingers and created a trap to hold it he then accelerated time around it and sent it back as a fossil he then floated himself and the new fossil down to ground that's when a limo and a truck pulled and out of the limo was Dipper's wife Pacifica(Northwest)Pines

Dill-Ah Pacifica I knew you won't far behind

Pacifica-Well Dilfer it's not hard to follow a four wing pterodactyl and you through town

Dill-Yeah that is something hard to miss and would you please not call me Dilfer

Pacifica-Why not it's just a pet name for husband

Dill-Pacifica When we are neither Dill Pipher I'm not your husband nor Bill how many times do I have to say

Pacifica-Well can I talk to my Husband?

Dill-Not here at home

Pacifica-Okay

Dill then picked up the fossil and placed it in the truck without breaking it he then flew off leaving Pacifica with paperwork Pacifica then heard crying coming from her car

Pacifica-Oh curse that seeing eye of his

she then walked back to her car to see her babies had woken up from their naps she then picked Rachel and Tyrone from their car seat and started rocking them back to sleep she then placed them back her shoulder was then tap

Pacifica-Can't you see I'm bus...You

Amanda-You missed me "sis"

Pacifica then closed the door that her children we're residing and pulled out a triangle trinket while tumbling with fear

Pacifica-You better back off

Amanda-Or what you'd call that accursed Dill Pipher

Pacifica-Maybe

Amanda-Listen I don't want to cause any trouble yet I just came to warn you about my upcoming events

Pacifica-Yeah right like you'll tell me your plans

Amanda-Yeah your right but I'd keep an eye on that husband of yours

Pacifica-What does that supposed to mean

Amanda laugh evilly and disappeared Pacifica then fell to her knees from being in complete fright she then completely shook it off got back up and drove home after a ten minute drive she finally made it home she grabbed Tyrone and Rachel and went to the front door she fumbled with keys till Dipper opened the door

Dipper-Hey babe

Pacifica-Hey

Dipper gave her a quick peak and took Tyrone from her Pacifica then walked in and closed the door she then walked into the living room and saw Dipper playing Tyrone she placed Rachel down and watched her crawl over to her dad and brother she then walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the kids.

Pacifica-Okay what to feed them today

She opened the found some carrots she took them out and started to cut them up she took a can of peas and added it to the carrots she began mixing them put small amounts in two small bowls she then went to the living room to see that the babies had pinned Dipper and were bouncing on his gut she then went over to Dipper and crouched to his head

Pacifica-Having fun?

Dipper-Not really

Pacifica-Well c'mon it's there dinner time

Dipper then grabbed the kids and took them to the kitchen and placed them in their high chair and began feeding them Tyrone kept eating like it was the end of the world while Rachel was picky with her food and refused to eat it

Pacifica-C'mon Rachel why can't you be like you brother

Dipper-You mean fussy, hungry, active, and curious

Pacifica-Well just the hungry part

Rachel then tossed the bowl in the air and it landed on Tyrone's head he then began crying which caused Rachel to cry

Pacifica-Well it's is there bath night

Dipper then picked up Tyrone and took him upstairs to the bathroom and started his and Rachel's Bath he ran the water a began undressing Tyrone then Pacifica then walked in a towel holding Rachel who was also in a towel

Dipper-You joining them tonight

Pacifica-No we are you could use a bath too

Dipper-hey I don't (sniff sniff) okay I'll get in too

After the water reached the good amount Dipper got undressed and got in with his family he watched as his kids played with the bubbles in the water and splashing around Pacifica then grabbed the baby wash and started clean Rachel Dipper did the same with Tyrone but he was fussing around because he did not want to get his head wet after a while of fussing he gave in he was then handed the shampoo and a head ring(to avoid any soap in the eye)and began washing he then saw Tyrone playing with the bubbles he then got scared because he saw eyes from the bubbles but it was only Rachel he then puts bubbles on her head and both started to laugh after that was done it was time to get out Pacifica reached for a towel and started to dry off Rachel she then picked her up and left Dipper did the same he then went to the kids room and saw Pacifica putting Baby lotion on Rachel but he was focus on Pacifica and her figure he then got back on track and started to put baby lotion on Tyrone which made him giggle at his touch he then puts a fresh diaper on him and placed him in the crib Pacifica then brought Rachel and placed him next to him she then watched Rachel crawl up to her brother and fell asleep Pacifica then cuddled up to Dipper and kissed him on cheek and left Dipper then turned on the baby monitor and kissed his kids on the head

Dipper-I'm a lucky guy

Bill-you sure are

Dipper-Oh hey Bill is there trouble

Bill-Not right now but I came to tell you that Amanda talked with Pacifica

Dipper-What! Why wasn't I told this from her?

Bill-Because she doesn't want you to worry all the time because you a father now

Dipper-true but to make sure Bill keeps an eye on her okay

Bill-got it

Bill then left to check on the town Dipper then left to go to bed but Pacifica had other plans for him

Dipper-Pacifica how come your not asleep

Pacifica (walking up to him)-Well I was about to then I thought when was the last time we "fooled" around

Dipper-but the babies and we have to get up…

Pacifica-Shh tomorrow we're having a family outing but tonight your all mine

She then pulled her robes string and let it fall to the floor she then undo Dipper's robe and pulled him on top of her and started kissing

Dipper-I love you

Pacifica-I love you too

Dipper then pulled the blankets over them and began getting intimated


	2. A Family Outing

Hey Guys so this is going to be another dark chapter so be prepared

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica woke to the sound of the babies crying at seven in the morning Dipper then got up slips on his robes and went to check on his kids

Dipper-What no good morning for papa

The kids crying went down a little as they saw their father. Tyrone the lifted his arms. Dipper then picked him and took him to change his diaper after a few seconds of trying to change a wiggling baby he was done he then picked Tyrone up and went on to change Rachel after that was done Dipper then took them to Pacifica for their breakfast

Dipper-Pacifica it's time for breakfast

Pacifica (groggy)-Can't I do it later

Dipper-Come on Pacifica we had a deal that I'll with the kids in the morning and you need to feed them

Pacifica (sigh)-Fine

Pacifica reached for the twins brought them close to her chest the two then began suckling

Dipper- Let's hope I left some for them

Pacifica gave Dipper a light tap on his shoulder and gave him a smile. Dipper then left to the kitchen to get the coffee started just then the sink started to make a funny noise

Dipper-Ugh is this broken again

He grabbed the plunger and started to unclog the sink he then felt something cold and hard

Dipper-Hey I found Stan's heart

He then began to pull on the object after a few tugs he pulled out a bottle with message in it he immediately knew that it was from Mabel he pulled the message out and began reading

_Dear Dipper,_

_Life Down under (the water) is great I've met lots of new people and even got a job as a sculptor which is awesome but I have some more important news the high fish consul allowed me and Mermando to leave early with the kids so I'm moving back to gravity falls next month so be looking out for us also how come I haven't seen any pictures of my niece and nephew I hope I get to meet them soon _

_Love,_

_Mabel Pines _

After reading his he went to tell Pacifica but was already standing next there he then took Rachel and handed her the note Pacifica was also excited to see Mabel and her kids again. Dipper then placed Rachel in her high chair and Dipper then took Tyrone and did the same while Pacifica got started on their breakfast

Pacifica-So next month

Dipper-Yeah they probably have a lot of stuff to pack

Pacifica-I hope they bring me back a big pearl

Dipper-Do you want our kids to be stung by a scorpion

Pacifica-(sarcastic) Ha

Dipper-So last night you said we're taking the day off for a family outing?

Pacifica-yeah I thought it would be fun plus I really miss ya'll during the day

Dipper-Thanks I miss you too

Pacifica-Oh sorry I was talking to the kids

Dipper-(sarcastic) Ha

So after breakfast Pacifica took the twins to get a bath and get dress Dipper had the most challenging thing for any man to do set up the stroller. After a while of struggling with it he finally got it

Dipper-Okay that's done (sniff sniff) phew looks like I'm taking a quick shower he ran upstairs and heard laughter he then peeked his head threw the door and Pacifica on her knees and washing the kids she then noticed Dipper in the mirror

Pacifica-Are coming in or you just going to watch

Dipper then walked and got down on his knees. Tyrone then noticed that Dipper smelled so he splashed water in his face a giggled

Dipper-Thanks Tyrone I need a shower

Pacifica just giggled as she started to wash Rachel's hair Dipper then kissed Pacifica cheek and left to his actual shower after a few minutes Pacifica walked in

Dipper-Wait who's watching the kids

Pacifica-Relax Dipper They are in the play pin

Dipper-Sorry I've just been a little overprotective

Pacifica-you're a dad of course you'd be overprotective but I can help ease your stress

Pacifica then got closer and kissed him

Dipper-Not here they'll hear us

Pacifica-Then I'll be quiet this reminds me of that little surprised we did that day when Mabel sold you

Dipper-Don't remind me

Dipper then pulled Pacifica close and kissed her

after a while the two finally got out of the shower steam left and filled most of the room they then noticed that Tyrone and Rachel were asleep

Dipper-I guess we been in there too long

Pacifica-Eh it was worth it

Pacifica then picked up Rachel and went to go dress while Dipper took Tyrone Pacifica puts Rachel in adorable pink sundress and a little sunhat while Dipper puts Tyrone in blue overalls with a question mark shirt and topped him in a tiny baseball cap with a pine tree on the front he then handed Tyrone to Pacifica while he filled the Diaper bag.

Dipper strapped Tyrone and Rachel in while Pacifica was putting on makeup with her compact mirror

Dipper-Do you really need to wear makeup?

Pacifica-Why not I just want to look good for my man and I want to show what the boys can't have and what the girls can't have either

Dipper-temptress

Pacifica-What's was that

Dipper-nothing

the two then left to the park where the kids can play on the swing after a while of walking they made it and Pacifica feet were tired she rested on a bench while Dipper took the kids to the swing she just watched her family play she was so proud of her family and how far she got with them she then closed her to rest she then felt a hand on hers she opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Dipper it was a little child handing her a lollipop she smiled and gladly accepted from her

?-Robbie Valentino the 2nd stop running from me

Pacifica-Tembry?

Tembry-Pacifica?

Pacifica-it's so good to see you how have you been

Tembry-I've been better this little bugger keeps wandering around and leaving me to chase him

Pacifica-he is very sweet

Pacifica pulled out the lollipop that her child gave her

Tembry-well at least his sweet

She then picked him and Pacifica gave him a kiss on his check

Pacifica-So how is Robbie doing

Tembry-Well his band is in japan playing a concert then after that he'll be in New York for a farewell concert then he'll come back

Pacifica-must be hard to wait

Tembry-nah it's like being pregnant

Pacifica-okay I get it

Tembry-Well I got to get going Robbie has a play date

Pacifica-Well don't be strangers

Tembry waved good-bye to Pacifica, Pacifica then saw that Dipper was on the ground and the twins we're gone she then ran towards Dipper and tried to wake him up

Dipper's eyes then opened and he shot back up and ran off in a random direction stop and looked around

Pacifica-Dipper what happened where are the kids

Dipper-I pushing them on the swing and something hit me and then I blacked out

Pacifica then noticed a note on his back she began reading it

Pacifica-"If you want to see your children in the next 24 hours bring us the amount below or else

$105,000,000

PS if Dill Pipher or the cop's gets involved will kill them got it

Pick them up at the Gideon Factory at 9:00

Pacifica-Dipper!

Dipper-Don't worry I'll go Dill and get kids back

Pacifica-no they'll kill them if he gets involved

Dipper-So what do we do

Pacifica-well we pay them of course

Dipper-What?!

Pacifica-I don't want them to be in danger please it's just a few grand like it matters

Dipper-Okay I trust your judgment

Pacifica-Glad you see it my way now come on

After a while of convincing and explaining Pacifica got the money and made it to the factory they then entered and was shine with a bright light

?-Did you bring the money

Dipper took the briefcase and threw it at him

?-Everything's here get them

Dipper &amp; Pacifica-What?!

Dipper was tackled to the wall while Pacifica was tied up and gag and pushed to the ground the other thugs then started to rip her clothes off till she was naked while Dipper's thugs made him watch this Pacifica's Thugs got undress and raped her she scream but was block by a strangers member entering her mouth

Dipper-Why are you doing this please leave them alone

?-No I'm going to make sure that the Northwest will pay for what they did to my family's wealth

Dipper-So this just some grudge please just leaves her out of this

?-Not going to happened she going to pay with me destroying everything she holds dear and have my personal slut

He then lets out a weird laugh make Dipper much angrier he then saw Pacifica looking at him while crying. Dipper then had it he started to glow black and everything around started shaking his entire outfit turned black and his eyes had dark rings under his eyes then out of nowhere spikes shot out of his back killing the men that was holding him down he then eyed the people that was raping his wife and in one quick motion he killed all of them with the most sinister smile he then turned to the head and slowly started to walk towards him

?-get back please leave me alone

But Dipper ignored him he then grabbed him by the shirt and looked him dead in the eye

Dipper-You'll leave me, my family, and anyone we ever been in contacted with and I'll kill with my bare hands

?-(whimper) Okay!

He then went to find the twins after that he found a blanket and covered Pacifica he then used his new power and took them home after he dropped them off his powers started to fade away and he fell to the floor passed out she then proceeded to take of his shirt and found a very small black swirl slowly growing

Pacifica-This not good

* * *

What is this new power Dipper has unlocked with out Bill and will it be a good thing?

Keep reading and "Distance Yourself From Reality"


	3. Recovery

Dipper-Where...am...I...

Pacifica-Dipper Dipper wake up please come back to me

Dipper-What...is...that

Pacifica-DIPPER!

His eyes shot opened he then woke up in a hospital bed and saw that Pacifica was sleeping by his side on the bed he then placed a hand on her head and began rubbing her head she then flutter her eyes open and saw a smiling Dipper

Pacifica-Dipper oh my god I'm so glad you're okay

Dipper-Did something happen to me?

Pacifica-Don't you remember anything from last month

Dipper-LAST MONTH!

Pacifica-Dipper you passed out when you brought us home I had to call the hospital and when they told me what's wrong they kept you here

Dipper-But all got was knocked out by a stick, that's reminds are you okay the last thing I saw before they knocked me out again was seeing you in pain

Pacifica-Dipper you killed them

Dipper-What! Impossible I'm not a killer I can't. I didn't

Pacifica-You did Dipper you killed the men that raped me and showed mercy to the head after that you grabbed the kids and me and took us home where you passed out and we ended up here

Dipper-Wow that's a pretty interesting story

?-and it's going to be more intense

Dipper-Bill? Where have you been?

Bill-Keeping an eye on the town while you passed out

Dipper-Oh thanks

Bill-Anyway we can't fuse anymore dude

Dipper-What!

Bill-I just realized that all of my negative energy I had towards you but I got rid of that but I didn't realized where it's was going and last month a small portion of that power finally got out and went on a rampage

Dipper-Wow

Bill-Hey look at the at this way at least you can spend more time with your family

Dipper-but what about Amanda or You

Bill-I'll take care of Amanda and still protect ya'll I'll just have to rely on myself again

Dipper-Well don't over excreted yourself partner

Bill-and you remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold BYE

And in a flash of light he was gone

Dipper-Man I'm really going to miss that power

Pacifica-well at least I can spend more time with you

Dipper-That's a plus

Dipper then moved his face closer to Pacifica they then closed their eyes and waited to get her sweet kiss

?-DIPPPPER!

Pacifica-Mabel! Why do you always ruin my romantic moments?

Mabel just ignored Pacifica and poured Dipper with non-stop question after while the doctor puts Mabel down with a sedative with Mermando permission

Doc-Ah I see that Dipper is finally awake this makes it much more easier he then pulled a needle and took Dipper's arm and extracted some blood

Doc-Just need to run a few test on your blood and you can leave so I suggest that you start packing

He then left but as the doctor he ran in a woman in a tight white nurse uniform which distracted him as she walked by she switched the vials with someone with the exact blood type as Dipper's he then returned to Dipper with a clean bill of health

Dipper-Man it's good to walk again

But as he got up he fell down the ground

Dipper-Oh right a month of sleep means not moving

Pacifica-Or shaving

Dipper heard Pacifica giggle as she felt his face he then checked out of the and went to the Mystery Shack to pick up Rachel and Tyrone but when they got their Stan was making them fight

Stan-Fight Fight

Pacifica-Stan!

Stan-Oh hey

Stan then poorly hid the camera and tried to explain his situation Pacifica then gave a Scolding talk while Dipper went to his children when they saw him they got scared Pacifica then turn to him and started to pick up the twins and started to rock them gently reassuring them

Pacifica-its okay it's okay Daddy won't hurt you

She then handed Tyrone to Dipper and he giggled but Rachel was still scared of him

Dipper-Rachel

Pacifica-Give her time she just a little scared

Dipper-Of what I was before

Everyone was silent till Dipper started laughing and making funny faces at Rachel making her clap her hands and reaching for her Dad

Dipper-Well that didn't take too long (laughter) Hey Pacifica why don't you take the kids to the car I need to talk to everybody first

Pacifica-Okay but be quick about it

Dipper-Got it he

After making sure Pacifica left his expression changed to a serious one he then eyed Mabel and Stan

Dipper-Stan, Mabel I need to tell you something

Stan-What is it?

Dipper-I lied to everyone I really remember everything that happened but choose to forget it in my head I was surrounded by darkness till I heard her voice but bill was scared so he decided he'll handle Amanda alone but I know that he'll need my help again but I don't know what will happened if we fuse again I could turn to Dill or that killer and if that happens then used this

Mabel-What is this?

Dipper-A spell that can destroy any demon or witch me and bill created this for Amanda as a last resort but when Bill told us about the Negative energy that was unleashed inside me turning me into that monster if that ever happens again I want you to use that and

Mabel-No we can't kill you

Dipper-Mabel please it's just a last resort plan

Mabel-But still

Dipper-it'll be fine sis now if you excuse me I have a family to get to

After a long drive they made it home where Dipper finally got that well needed shower

Dipper-Man that was great

?-But not as great as killing all those guys

Dipper-Who said that,

?-Look in the Mirror

He turned and saw himself with dark jacket with a desperate "bad boy" look

Dipper-You look ridiculous

?-That maybe but I am all powerful perhaps even more powerful than Amanda if given the chance to fight her someday

Dipper-yeah like I'll let you out again

?-It's only a matter of time Dipper till then I advise you keep your distance from Amanda

He then laugh crazily as stem covered the mirror Dipper tried to get more answers but he was gone he then punched the Mirror till it broke which caused Pacifica to rush in

Pacifica-Dipper what's wrong (gasp) your hand is bleeding

Dipper-Oh I just saw a really big spider and I had to punch it which caused me to break the mirror I'll be fine

Pacifica-At least let me wrap it up

Dipper-Okay

Pacifica then patched Dipper up they sat down to feed the kids

Pacifica-Hey Dipper

Dipper-yeah

Pacifica-We will be taken a trip all of us

Dipper-Where?

Pacifica-Around the World

Dipper-What for

Pacifica-because there have been recent comings of thesis temples

Dipper-but why do we have to go

Pacifica-because it's the change of a lifetime to see a secret society that's existed all over the world and we can learn their secrets to better fit mankind

Dipper-But if we did that won't people use it for bad intention

Pacifica-then we'll have to be careful about what we uncover

Dipper-Well I guess we better start packing


	4. 1st Stop:Japan

_Dipper was wondering through a dense forest where he could hear voice as he got closer to said voices he saw a human figure he quickly Identify it as Pacifica he tried to call out to her but she kept walking away from him with he then started to run and caught up he turned her around and saw her crying _

_Dipper-What's wrong tell me please _

_Pacifica-You killed everyone _

_Then the landscape turned into a graveyard where everyone he ever knew name was on a tombstone he then found the most shocking of them all _

_Dipper-Here lies Tyrone Jackson Pines and Rachel Pacifica Pines both killed by their father?! Pacifica What Is the Meaning of This?!_

_He turned around and saw her tombstone he then started crying as he fell to his knees _

_Dipper-How Did it end up like this? What is happening to me? SOMEONE TELL ME!_

He then opened his eyes and found himself in bed on a private jet he looked around for his robe and left the bedroom and found Pacifica feeding the kids

Pacifica-Hey you look like a mess

He then started crying and ran up to Pacifica and hugs her and the kids

Dipper-I love you guys so much

Pacifica-we love you too what brought that up

Dipper then explained his dream to Pacifica which caused her cry

Pacifica-Dipper that was the scariest nightmare you had

Dipper-And the scariest part yet it was fells like it was real

Pacifica-it's okay Dipper It won't happen

Attention Mrs. Pines we are arriving in Japan and the first temple please get strapped in and prepare for landing

With that said Pacifica buckled herself in and Handed Tyrone to Dipper as he was strapping in after getting settled in they landed in Japan where a chauffeur was waiting for them

Driver-Mrs. Pines we have been waiting if you would follow me I'll take you two the site

Dipper-Thanks

After a long drive they made it to the first temple at

Dipper-So this is the new temple time to see what's inside

Pacifica-Dipper there could be traps and you're not very athletic to avoid them

Dipper-Do I need to remind you that I took down a giant robot while I was twelve

Pacifica-Yeah I know

Dipper-Now if you excuse me I'm going to explore

Pacifica-At least take this GoPro so we can see what you see and this transmitter so that I can talk to you

Dipper-Got it

Dipper then slowly walked in but stops

(EP)Pacifica-Dipper why did you stop

Dipper-It's too easy to just walk in there has to be a wire trap

(EP)Pacifica-You sure?

Dipper then took out some silly string and began spraying in front of him and watched as the strings fell

Dipper-Just as I thought a bunch of trap wires

He carefully walked over each and every one of them and ventured forward getting deeper and deeper till he made it to the main room where he found a sword halt Dipper then grabbed it

(EP)Pacifica-Dipper is that the artifact?

Dipper-No It's a trap that I made active

On Pacifica end she saw the camera shaking and started to lose the signal but before that happened Pacifica saw a strange figure standing in front of Dipper

Pacifica-DIPPER!

She then got up and started to run inside but was stopped by the other archaeologist

Pacifica-Please let me go. He's in trouble he needs me

-Ma'am there's nothing we can do it's falling apart

Pacifica then fell to her knees and started crying her eyes out till she felt a hand on hers she looked up and saw Dipper smiling holding a piece of a sphere she then tackled him and started to hitting his chest and crying

Pacifica-You jerk you have to be more careful in these temples I can't bare to lose you

Dipper-I'm sorry

Pacifica-You better be! Hey what's that?

Dipper-Oh it's the real artifact a piece of a powerful weapon and this is just one piece of the puzzle

Pacifica-Well it better be worth it I almost lost you again

Dipper-I know next time I'll bring a team with me but for now our job is done lets enjoy what this country has to offer

Dipper and Pacifica told everyone to pack up and get ready for tomorrow's trip when that is done everybody did some sightseeing Dipper even convinced Pacifica to go to a comic-con and cosplay

Pacifica-Dipper I look ridiculous

Dipper-Aww but I think that you look cute and nobody will reticule you because they are dresses the same way you are

Pacifica walked out of the changing room in a Kill la Kill Kamui Senketsu costume she was blushing and a little nervous looking like this she then notice that every boy there was looking at her she then started to get angrier

Pacifica-Dipper takes me back to hotel

Dipper-Aw I was just having fun

She then got to his ear

Pacifica (Whisper)-Take me back and will have some real fun

Dipper then grabbed Pacifica and his stroller and ran at top speed back to the hotel and to his room Pacifica then stopped him as they reached the bed

Pacifica-Dipper I think that it'll be better if we took separate showers and get ourselves clean first plus you're all dusty and you have that old person smell

Dipper-Fine

He got up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower he returned to see a lump under the blanket he got a very perverted smile he jump on only to find it was just a bunch of pillow with a note

_Dear Dipper,_

_Went to the Spa be back soon take care of the kids _

_Kisses'_

_Pacifica_

Dipper-Dang it Pacifica

?-Dang it Pacifica

Dipper-That's right Tyrone wait Tyrone you said your first words that's great

Tyrone-Dang it Pacifica

Dipper-Okay let's not said that lets try "Daddy"

Tyrone-Daddy

Dipper-Awesome

Rachel-Awesome

Dipper-This a great day

?-is this what you want?

Dipper-You what do you want

?-I just come to tell you that the puzzle piece is something you should have never taken out of their it just made me one step to come in this world so keep looking if you want to but I'll be out sooner than you think and with that he laughed and disappeared

Dipper-I'll just have to make sure that you stay put

Tyrone &amp; Rachel-Daddy

They then crawled up on him Dipper then lay down as his children fell asleep listening to his heart beat which caused him to fall asleep

_Few Hours Later_

Pacifica-Ahh that was great I really need that

?-I wish I could take a spa day

Pacifica-Amanda!

Amanda-Relax I'm not here for you I'm here for Dipper

Pacifica-You're not taken Dipper away from me again

Amanda-Oh not that Dipper the other Dipper the one in his reflection

Pacifica-his reflection?

Amanda-Didn't he tell you huh I guess you can't trust your husband as much as you thought

Pacifica-Maybe he had his own reason to not tell me

Amanda-Yeah whatever anyway can you take me Dipper?

Pacifica-Why should I

Amanda-Because I'm the only one that can get rid of his Negative energy


	5. 2nd Stop:Peru

_Amanda-Yeah whatever anyway can you take me Dipper?_

_Pacifica-Why should I _

_Amanda-Because I'm the only one that can get rid of his Negative energy _

Pacifica-You can rid him of that negative energy?

Amanda-Well yeah

Pacifica-What's the catch?

Amanda-No catch I just want to help him

Pacifica-Why?

Amanda-Because I love him as well

Pacifica-Yeah right

Amanda-It true

Pacifica-Well I'll have to take a rain check on that

Amanda-What? But it could get worse

Pacifica-Listen I know Dipper he's stronger than you think and he will fight this

Amanda-It's your lost

And with that in a puff of black smoke she disappeared Pacifica then continued to her room where she found Dipper, Tyrone, and Rachel sleeping Pacifica then walked up to them and decided to join them by carefully picking up Rachel and placed her on her belly she then looked at Dipper and smiled

Pacifica-Yeah Dipper's stronger and he will win

_The Next Morning _

Pacifica was dressing Tyrone and Rachel while Dipper made sure that they had everything

Pacifica-Did make sure you got everything

Dipper-For the fourth time this hour yes now let's get going

Pacifica and Dipper left the hotel and was taken to the Airport and towards their private jet

Dipper-Oh that reminds me

He then grabbed her waist and kissed down her neck

Dipper-You still owe me for that lie yesterday

Pacifica-Dipper let go I'm holding the kids

Dipper-No way I'm not letting any of you go

Pacifica-Well let me put the kids down for their nap and we continued this in the bed room

Dipper-But no fake outs this time

Pacifica-I promise

Dipper then left to the bedroom and waited for Pacifica he decided to take another shower because it'll take a while to get the twins asleep after a while he then step out and wiped the mirror to see his reflection he then found his Negative self-standing their

Dipper-How come you come out after I took a shower?

?-I don't always appear in the mirror you also saw me at the temple when you found the treasure

_Flashback_

_(EP)Pacifica-Dipper is that the artifact?_

_Dipper-No It's a trap that I made active_

_The temple then started to shake till a rock knocked off his GoPro he then tried to pick it up but he was distracted by the familiar figure standing their _

_Dipper-So we meet again _

_He then ran up to him and tried to punch him be Dipper just went through him _

_?-Very persistent are you?_

_Dipper-Shut up _

_He then threw the part of the sphere at him _

_?-If you want to settle this collect all the pieces and let me out _

_He then disappeared as a rock came in between the two _

_Dipper-I need to get out of here but how he looked around but there was no exit _

_Dipper-I guess this is it _

_he fell to his knees and started to punch the floor with each punch he got angrier and angrier till the black jacket came back around him he then got back up on his feet and ran a super speed cutting the rocks till he finally made to the exit and turned back without passing out he then walked out and saw Pacifica on the ground crying he then walked up to her and placed a hand on her head she looked up and saw Dipper smiling holding a piece of a sphere she then tackled him and started to hitting his chest and crying _

_Pacifica-You jerk you have to be more careful in these temples I can't bare to lose you _

_Dipper-I'm sorry _

_Pacifica-You better be! _

_End Flashback_

?-And you did a pretty good job controlling my powers that time

Dipper-That reminds me how come I didn't passed out like last time

?-Well that's because you only used a 1/12 of my power to get out

(Outside)Pacifica-Dipper where are you I'm waiting

Dipper-This is not over oh and I came up with a name for you

?-What?

Dipper-Well since that you're the negative version of me I'll call you Nipper

Nipper-Well I've been called worse

Dipper then left the bathroom to see Pacifica in her cosplay outfit

Dipper-Uh

Pacifica-I knew you would be speechless

She then pulled his face closer to his and kissed him Dipper then pushed her on the bed ripped off the costume showing her in her naked beauty

Dipper-You don't know how long I've waited for this

Pacifica-Well then ravish me

Dipper kissed Pacifica with much passion and started to move his hands down her belly to her lower regions and started to rub his fingers on her slit

Pacifica-No teasing

Dipper-Oh like how you teased me yesterday

Dipper then moved his finger much slower make Pacifica tried to get loose but Dipper had her pinned

Dipper-No way you're getting away from me

He then took his tool and started to rub against her slit making her moan with pleasure

Dipper-beg me

Pacifica-northwest Nevers begs

Dipper-You we're now you're a Pines and Pines beg sometimes

He then slowly enter her

Dipper-Beg.

Pacifica-Dipper...Please...Deeper

Dipper did what he was asked and entered her deep causing her to scream a little he then began to pump harder and harder causing her nails to dig in his back he then picked her up and kissed her as he was pumping her letting gravity moving deeper inside her

Dipper-I really miss being inside you Pacifica

Pacifica-I missed you to Dipper

Dipper kept pumping he then stop and turned her around till she was on her knees

Pacifica-Why...do...guys like this position so much

Dipper-It's makes us feel dominate

he then began pumping again he kept going till Pacifica top half fell to the floor leaving her butt in the air for Dipper to continued he then started to get sloppy and faster signifying he was close and with one final pump he released in Pacifica

Dipper-Hey Pacifica remembered what you told me before this all started

Pacifica-No

Dipper-You said you wanted another baby

Pacifica-You mean…

Dipper-We going to keep going till I get my other child

Pacifica had tears in her eyes and hugged him

Pacifica-I love you

Dipper-I love you too

That night they didn't leave the room unless it was emergency with the twins

The Next Morning-coast of Peru

Pacifica awoke with soreness around her legs she then saw Dipper sleeping peacefully she smiled and gave him a quick peek on his lips and went to tend to the kids she grabbed her robe and went to the baby crib and found Rachel foot on top of Tyrone belly which caused her to chuckled a little she then picked up Tyrone which caused him to wake up and eyed his mama she then brought him close to her chest and began suckling she then closed her eyes and fell asleep she began to dream

(_Pacifica's Dream)_

_Pacifica-Tyrone can you get me the baby bottle_

_Tyrone-Kay Mom_

_Pacifica-Rachel did you brush your teeth this morning _

_Rachel-Yeah Mom_

_Pacifica-Oh that reminds me we have to get everything set-up for your father returned from his trip _

_Rachel-I can't wait to see what he bought me _

_Tyrone-Well instead of me a selfish drama queen I can't wait to see his research _

_Rachel-Nerd_

_Tyrone-Drama Queen_

_Tyrone and Rachel-You Want to Fight _

_Pacifica-Now you two stop it your fighting the baby now apologize_

_Tyrone-Sorry ill sib_

_Rachel-My deepest apologies tiny one_

_Just then the door opened and in came Dipper_

_Tyrone and Rachel-Daddy!_

_Dipper-Hey guys good to see y'all again _

_Tyrone and Rachel-Did you bring me anything?_

_Pacifica-Kids!_

_Dipper-it's okay Pacifica I brought everybody something. For Tyrone this is the most complicated puzzle we found in a temple For Rachel a new bedazzled tool and gems _

_Tyrone-Awesome I better get to work _

_Rachel-Awesome now I make the bathroom pretty and those stupid towels _

_Tyrone-hey you leave my towels alone _

_They disappeared upstairs leaving Dipper, Pacifica and their new child _

_Pacifica-So what did you bring me _

_Dipper pulled out a black box and gave it to Pacifica she opened it and found everybody's birthstone she had counted them but didn't find Dipper's _

_Pacifica-Dipper where's your _

_Dipper then pulled out a smaller box and handed to her she opened it and found hers and Dipper's birthstone together on one ring _

_Pacifica-Oh I love it Dipper_

_Dipper-Pacifica_

_Their faces got closer and closer till they kissed _

_Dipper-Pacifica, Pacifica_

Dipper-Pacifica wake up

Pacifica-Huh

Dipper-You fell asleep feeding again

Pacifica then blushed and notices that Tyrone was replaced with Rachel

Dipper-Also we're landing soon so we better get ready

Few Minutes Later

-Please prepare for landing folks

After a touch and go landing they made it to Peru home of temples

Dipper-There are so many temples how are we going to find the right one

Pacifica-Duh that piece we got from the other temple

Dipper-Oh yeah like it's going to be as easy as pulling this out and it will start glowing to the right one

Dipper then eyed the piece and looked at Pacifica

Dipper-Not one word

Pacifica-Okay everybody follow Dipper to the site

After a few hours of walking they made it to the Temple

Pacifica-Okay guys just like last time but a team will go in instead of just one

Everybody-Yes ma'am

Dipper-Try to keep up

Dipper then went on ahead with the piece that deactivated the traps and created a path for them

Dipper-Huh I guess I don't need a team with me after all come on guys let's get that other piece which was sitting there Dipper then found a giant leaf and turned it to paper airplane he then threw it and it was impaled with spears and brought to the ground

Dipper-Okay we need to figure out a way to get across without getting penetrated

He then pulled out the and walked out but it doesn't work

Dipper-Okay that didn't work

He then looked up and saw a moon light stone

Dipper-That's it. Everybody lets head back for now we'll come back when there's a full moon

-but why?

Dipper-Exactly

Dipper and his team came back out without a scratch on them

Pacifica-Did you get it?

Dipper-We'll have to come back when there is a full moon

Pacifica-Well lucky for us there's one tomorrow so I guess we set up camp here tonight

Dipper-Yep

Pacifica-Okay Dipper I hope you know what you're doing

So Pacifica and Dipper spent the entire day with their kids just having fun till night fall

9:00 pm

Pacifica-Are you sure we can't do it tonight

Dipper-Babe It was a full moon stone and it needs the full moon so we have to wait

Pacifica-If you say so

Dipper-Hey come on it'll be fine and as long as we have this we'll be fine

Pacifica-Okay Dipper I trust your Decision

Dipper-Thank you

He kissed good night and fell asleep rather fast while Pacifica stayed up thinking she then decided to take a walk to the temple

Pacifica-Dipper I hope you know what you're doing

?-I hope so too

Pacifica-Amanda!

Amanda-Chill sis I'm not here to cause trouble this time I came to warn you

Pacifica-Why should trust you?

Amanda-Because this could be trouble to me as well

Pacifica-Fine what is it

Amanda-Give up on this search

Pacifica-Why?

Amanda-Listen I can't tell you the details but someone more Dark and powerful than me is coming for you and it has something to do with these pieces

Pacifica-So let's both agree that you're not lying; what does it want with me

Amanda-I don't know but all I know is that it wants you like how I want Dipper so be on your guard

Dipper-PACIFICA! Where are you?

Amanda-I got to go heed my warning sis

She said as she disappeared to the shadows leaving Pacifica alone with her thoughts till Dipper took her out

Dipper-Pacifica don't wander off like that you had me worried

Pacifica-I'm sorry

Dipper then picked her up bridal style and took her back to the tent

_The Next Night_

Dipper, Pacifica and the entire crew we're set up for another trip to the temple as per Dipper's words the full moon fully deactivate the traps making easier to get the other piece

-Mr. Pines is careful we don't want to destroy this place like last time

Dipper-Don't worry that won't happen

He then picked up the piece and connected it with his which fit perfectly it then started flash and drag Dipper to another room in the temple

Dipper-Whoa

He then took pictures of the scribes on the walls and sent them to Pacifica

Dipper was then about to walk out till he was confronted by Nipper

Dipper-Good to see myself again

Nipper-Well I wouldn't say well

Dipper-Well what do you want this time?

Nipper then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to his side

Nipper-I told you if you keep collecting these I'll get more and closer to this world

Dipper-I know that's why I have a plan to deal with you

-Oh I can't wait to see how it fails like your chances with Wendy

Dipper-Water under the bridge

Nipper then disappeared again when heard voices coming towards them

-Mr. Pines are you alright?

Dipper-Yeah I'm fine and I found this and I'm going to try to decode it may lead to the next piece

-So well put the rest of the trip on hold for now

Dipper-Pretty much

So the team left the temple and explained the situation and started to pack up everything and take the trip back home

_(After the Clean-up)_

Master-Do they believe us

Amanda-Yes master they fell for our trap

Master-Ours?!

Amanda-I mean your trap Master

Master-That's what I thought. Now let's put the rest of the plan to work oh and for now on call me Nipper

Amanda-I thought that you didn't like that name

Nipper-It's growing on me

Amanda-Yes Nipper


	6. Dating and Decodeing

_Sorry about the mix-up I was rushing to post the chapter before this one _

* * *

_After their trip to Peru a month ago Dipper found a code on the walls of the temple and was determined to decoded which mean he had to go Serious Dipper and focus on the code while Pacifica was dealing with some trouble of her own _

Pacifica was just in the living room watch some shows on how to increase their babies intelligence when she notice that only Tyrone was the only one focusing on the program while Rachel was asleep in the play pin

Pacifica-Huh looks like my dream is coming true soon

Tyrone-Mama up

Pacifica looked at Tyrone with shock

Pacifica-Tyrone since when can you talk?

Tyrone-Up Mama

Pacifica then picked him up and Tyrone gave her a hug Pacifica then hugged back and notice that Rachel was up and was getting antsy

Rachel-Up Up

Pacifica-My Babies are growing up

She then picked up Rachel and she hugged her two

Tyrone and Rachel-I wuv yom mama

Pacifica-I love you guys too. Come on let's see how daddy's doing but first let's get you two change

She then went to change them and then took them to Dipper's studies she then found a bunch of strings connecting to one another and the two sphere pieces in a display holder she then notice a passed out Dipper on his laptop she then placed Tyrone and Rachel down and began to wake up Dipper which she succeeded she chuckled at what she saw a piece of paper and a pen stuck to his face she then proceed to take them off and placed them down she then picked up Dipper and help him to the bedroom where he can rest she decided to join him to make sure he does not go anywhere that's when Rachel and Tyrone climb on top of him a fell asleep Pacifica then did the same

_The Next Morning _

Dipper awoke to find himself in bed with his family next to him and decided to sit there and enjoy their company just a little while longer and enjoyed the quiet till Tyrone started to get fussy Dipper carefully picked him up and took him to change his diaper after that was done he took Tyrone downstairs to get him something to eat he then found some bottle milk and started to feed him after he drank it up Dipper introduced him to apple juice to wash down his milk

Dipper-Okay Tyrone try some of this

Tyrone-It good daddy

Dipper-"It's" good you mean

Dipper just giggled as Tyrone kept drinking his juice Dipper then burp him and went back upstairs to his study to continue his work with Tyrone in hand. After several minutes of working Dipper could not figure out this code till Tyrone started to mess with the keypad and type a bunch of nonsense on the screen

Dipper-Tyrone this is important stuff no touching

Tyrone nodded his head in agreement and sat back down on his lap watching. After a while Dipper started to get worried about Pacifica and Rachel he grabbed Tyrone and went to his bedroom and found them gone he then check the twin's room and found her changing Rachel

Pacifica-Morning sweetie

Dipper-Morning I see you two are finally awake

Pacifica-Yeah Rachel got up in the middle of the night and wanted to stay up

Dipper-Aww my little nocturnal creature

He then kissed Rachel on the head which made her giggle and making Tyrone Jealous Pacifica then kissed his head so that he wouldn't feel left out the family then went downstairs to watch some TV (Well Dipper and Pacifica watched while The twins played in the pin) They were watching the news and found out theirs was a new restaurant opening up and it advertised "For Special Occasion" That's when Dipper and Pacifica remembered it was their anniversary which both of them completely forgot because work and the twins Dipper then got Idea to play this to his advantage

Dipper-Hey Pacifica when was the last time we had a date?

Pacifica-uh I think it was 2 years ago. Why?

Dipper-Because I was thinking that we could go out

Pacifica-This doesn't have to do with the fact that we both forgot our anniversary and you just want to play this to your favor does it?

Dipper-Uh…

Pacifica-I would love to Dipper

Dipper-So tonight

Pacifica-Tonight but will have to get a babysitter

Dipper-Well how about Mabel and Mermando? Mabel does want to spend more time with them and get her kids better acquainted with ours

Pacifica-Okay Dipper

So throughout the whole day Dipper and Pacifica we're getting ready for their dinner and making the reservation

_That Night_

Pacifica-Dipper we're going to be late

Dipper-Just give me a minute

Dipper was in his studies putting his computer on auto-decode while he is away just then the doorbell rang he then raced down to be tackled by his sister she then hugged him and spun him around

Mabel-It's so good to see you again how were ya'll trip?

She then puts him down so that he could answer

Dipper-It's was eventful so how have you been?

Mabel-Tired and less jumpy with the twins

Dipper-By the way where are the twins?

Mabel-Mermando took them the ocean for a family reunion

Pacifica-As much as I would love for the two of you too catch up me and my husband has a date.

Mabel-Oh right sorry your right sorry by the way I'm I expecting you two to come back or don't wait up

Pacifica-Don't wait up

The Parents said their goodbyes to their kids and went on to their date at the new restaurant when they got their they saw the most beautiful decor at the front

Pacifica-Wow this place looks nice I can't wait to see the inside looks like

Dipper-Let's just hope it's not that expensive

Pacifica and Dipper then walked in and was greeted by familiar person

Wendy-Well if it isn't Dipper and Pacifica Pines I have seen you since the wedding

Dipper-Hey Wendy you work here now

Wendy-Actually my husband owns this place so I'm the hostess

Dipper-That's great

Wendy-But enough about me let's get you two to your table

She then guide them towards a private room where it was candle lit and had this enchanted garden feeling around it

Pacifica-Wow

Wendy-This is our anniversary section we only have this one table so people had to make quick reservation to get

Dipper-I guess we struck out

Dipper then took Pacifica's hand and took her to the table and went to order after a while of eating Dipper then notices a button with a music note on it

Dipper-I wonder what this does

Just then the table and chairs went down a trap door causing them to stand up then the hanging lights began to dim and slow music began playing Dipper looked at Pacifica and took her hand and began dancing

Dipper-Hey when was the last time we danced?

Pacifica-At our wedding

Dipper-Man it has been a while has it

Pacifica-What Is?

Dipper-That we did something together alone other than the other stuff

Pacifica-We could do this more often

Dipper-How?

Pacifica-If we quit and become a normal family

Dipper was quiet for a minute

Pacifica-Dipper?

Dipper-You know what your right we should quit while we're ahead because it could get much more dangerous

Pacifica-So you agree with me?

Dipper-Yes for two reason more we get involved the most likely we'll get involved into something that could end the world need the room for the new baby

Dipper and Pacifica shared a laugh unknowing to them they were being watched by a certain red head


	7. Friend Or Foe?

_This Chapter is little short because my stories are going to take longer for me to write because my laptop is broken and I have to get a new one so Updates my take a while I have to write most of my stories on my phone for now so bear with me and if I don't post before this mouth ends Happy Valentines day and Remember to Distance yourself from reality _

* * *

_Dipper and Pacifica both agreed to an early retirement to spend more time with their kids but still felt like they need money so they got regular jobs, Dipper started to build his own odd jobs so that he doesn't limit himself to just one thing and Pacifica decided to stop working and spend more time with the kids so far their lives has been pretty average Dipper even manage to get Pacifica pregnant again she was now 2 months pregnant and was not showing that much so they knew they weren't having twins again Tyrone and Rachel were now one year old now and already showing signs of their personality, but just because they stop looking for the weapon doesn't mean that evil never stop attacking _

Nipper-Amanda how come you always fail me at every turn?

Amanda-Hey! It wasn't my fault that they gave up blame your wife

Nipper-You will leave her out of your fault that you got them to give up on the search now I had to waste my powers for a pawn to keep looking

Adnama-Oh would you two just screw each other and get it over with

Nipper then eyed her and she got a slap across the face

Nipper-You will give me the utmost respect you little brat or I will kill you got that

Adnama-Y-Yes sir

Nipper-Now both of you get out of my sight

The two bowed and left Nipper in his chambers he then turned around and saw someone walking up to him

Nipper-There's my beautiful queen

Wendy-Hey

Nipper-How was the restaurant doing

Wendy-It's doing fine

Nipper-Oh what's with that face dear I'm just like the Dipper you lost but only better?

He then pulled her in for a kiss and moved his hand up her skirt to feel of her ass he then took two fingers and followed the outline of her panties and slid his fingers in she then backed away causing Nipper great disappointment

Nipper-(Sigh) When are you going to let me?

Wendy-I'm just not ready for this yet please just give me more time

Nipper-You know one of these days I'm just going snap and force you

He then gave her another kiss and walked off leaving a guilty Wendy just standing their

Wendy-What have I gotten myself into?

?-You know you could always leave

Wendy-No I can't he'll just kill me if I did

?-Well either you put out or die it's your choice Wendy

Wendy-Oh how would you know, oh yeah I forgot you know lots of things don't you?

She then walked off leaving Nipper's Prisoner back to meditate

* * *

So has Wendy gotten herself into?

R&amp;R


	8. Trapped

_Still in the progress of getting a (used)laptop so this will probably the last update for a while please keep reading my stories and as always "Distance yourself from realty"_

* * *

_After Dipper and Pacifica stop searching for the pieces they decided to live a normal life which means no more secrets between them Dipper told Pacifica everything about his encounter with Nipper she was skeptical at first but she saw the seriousness in his eyes she took his word and finally understand his awkward behavior form the last few months ago now that it done with they tried to have a reasonable normal life _

Pacifica-Dipper have you seen the baby lotion

Dipper-Check in the kids room

Pacifica-Oh found it thanks

Dipper-No problem

Just then the doorbell rang Dipper went to answer it and found out it was Wendy who looked unsure about something he invited her in and offer her some tea that's when Pacifica came down

Pacifica-Hey Wendy

Wendy didn't answer her which case Pacifica to get worried Dipper then came back with a pot of tea and three cups he then poured her and Pacifica a cup

Dipper-So what's up

Wendy-Dipper I need to talk to Pacifica alone please

Dipper eyed his wife and smiled at her knowing she gots this he then got up and went to his studies to see if he has any new messages

Pacifica-So what do you want to talk about

Wendy-Pacifica I'm sorry for coming uninvited but I need to come clean I think I have fallen in love with Dipper and I need him

Pacifica-I don't know I mean you kinda broke his heart when he was twelve and it was kinda hard for him to get over that and besides I can tell when someone is lying to me so what do you really need

Wendy-Pacifica I think that i'm in trouble

Pacifica-How so

Wendy-Well while ago I meet this guy and he has this weird feeling about like it was Dipper but not him we dated for while

Pacifica eyes widen

Pacifica-Wendy did this man wore a black coat and looked almost identical to Dipper

Wendy-Yes?

Pacifica then called Dipper down he rushed as fast as he could and stop at the bottom of the stairs Pacifica then pulled out her compact and a makeup pencil she then drew dark lines under his eyes and showed Wendy she then started to get scared and back away

Pacifica-Wendy we need you to take us to see your boyfriend

She nodded and after they dropped off the twins at Mabel's they were off when they got to her restaurant she took them to an underground passageway that lead them to her "House" she then walked in and found Amanda sitting on the couch watch tv when she spotted the trio she then got in a fit of rage with wendy

Amanda-How could bring them here are you a dumbass

Wendy-Hey you can't talk that way with me you bitch

While they were fighting they heard a booming sound they all turned around and saw Nipper with only a towel causing all the girls to blush and Dipper getting upset with Pacifica

Nipper-Wendy You brought them here to my home

Amanda(thinking)-Oh she is about to get it now

Nipper-Well thank you

Wendy &amp; Amanda-WHAT!

Nipper-Yeah it sure beats looking for them

He then snap his fingers and a lot of Dinosaurs came out surrounding them Nipper then walked up to Wendy and kissed her

Nipper-Thank you dear

Dipper-You dating this guy

Nipper-and got married

Wendy-Sorry Dipper

The Dinos picked them up and put them in jail cells Dipper then started to pound on the door he then fell to his knees Pacifica then walked up to him and tried to comfort him Dipper then pushed her away causing her to get scared

Dipper-Sorry

Pacifica-it's okay your just under a lot of pressure

Dipper-But what if they go after the kids I don't want that to happened

Pacifica-remember they are with Mabel and Mermando so they'll be fine

?-I'd listen to her Pine tree

They turned to the side and saw a very old friend

Dipper-Bill what happened to you

Bill-Well "Nipper"found me spying on him and captured me

Dipper-Well that sucks

Bill-Not really this thing is not strong enough to hold me I'm was just waiting for you guys to show up

Dipper-Oh so what do we do now?

Bill-Don't be stupid Dipper,WE'RE GOING TO COMBIE

Dipper-Were gonna combine

Bill-yep so get ready

Bill and Dipper closed their eyes as a yellow aura surrounds them the two then became orbs of light and broke through the clear wall dividing them and the two balls of light combined into one and out came a humanoid form then the light disappeared and Dill Pipher was formed

Pacifica-Welcome back Dill

Dill-It's good to be back

Dill picked up Pacifica and warp her to Mabel's place and came back to Nipper's Hideout where he found his throne room where he was having relations with Wendy tied up

Nipper-Doesn't anybody knock anymore

He picked Wendy up and removed the ball gag from her mouth

Nipper-Will have to pick this up later for get out of here

Wendy did as she was told and left limping and having tears in her eyes Dill the eyed Nipper smiling cocky

Nipper-What wrong jealous that I got farther with wendy then you ever had

Dill then charged at him and punched squared in the face but he shrugged it off and got back up

Nipper-Well I guess this is our first/last battle then

Dill-I guess so

* * *

So picture that the scene turned to pant like in most animes


	9. Goodbye StanTime for War

This will probably be my most saddest chapter/ dang computer edited any who fixed the errors

* * *

Dill _then charged at him and punched squared in the face but he shrugged it off and got back up _

_Nipper-Well I guess this is our first/last battle then_

_Dill-I guess so _

The looked at each other both overflowing with power Dill then walked up to him Nipper did the same they both started speed up faster and faster till they were running at each other till they clashed their fist which the shockwave from it blasted them away from them and hit the wall

Dill-Well that was something

Nipper-Agree wanna try that again

They clashed five times and ended up with the same result keeps happening

"Enough of this"Nipper said, he puts his hands together and created a black orb and shot it a Dill. Dill then created a shield to block it but shatter and sent flying through the was of the cave and ended up outside he then counterbalanced himself "Well that was something"Dill said "Eh I think I could do better" Dill turned around and found Nipper standing on a cloud he then raised his hand and shot at Dill again he then warp behind him as he was flying off and kept going till he greeted a giant ball of energy around themselves Nipper then shot Dill down to the ground causing a huge crater in the middle of the street when the smoke cleared up Bill and Dipper was shown

Dipper-Well that could have gone better

Bill-I know right

Nipper then floated down and grabbed bill

Bill-Hey put me down

Nipper then raised a hand and pointed at Bill

Bill-What are you do…

His sentence was never finished as Nipper blasted his eye off when he lets go of his body is disappeared he then looked at Dipper and got a cocky grain

Nipper-One half down one to go

He grabbed Dipper and threw him up and to the surface and to the ground Dipper tried to get but he was too damaged to even stand up as Nipper's hand hovered over his face it started to collect energy Dipper closed his eyes as he waited for his doom

?-KID MOVE

Dipper opened his eyes and saw Stan with a bazooka he then fired it at Nipper even in much pain he got up and moved but the blast caught up to him and pushed him back to the ground Dipper then heard a car pull up his vision started to blur so he couldn't see who saved him as they picked him and gently placed in the back laying down after awhile he started to wake up and saw that Pacifica and the twins were by his side asleep he then got up found he was bandaged up from his torso to his legs he tried to get up but he was still in too much pain but fought through it and found out he wasn't in a hospital,his house or the Mystery Shack he then found a cane and used it to keep himself up as he walked to the window he found out that he was in a hotel room he then turned on tv and watched the local news he then saw a giant black dome on the screen

Tobi-If you are now joining us the black dome behind me is just the beginning of the used to be behind me was Gravity falls but due to the latested battle Between Dill Pipher and A new assaulter the town has been covered by a black scary dome no one can get out of it and I'm glad that most of the citizens got out in time the rest that stayed in were trapped and anyone who goes near it will be sucked in and in all this problem I would like to say where is Dill Pipher?

Dipper looked down in disappointment

Dipper-This is all my fault I should have been more prepared for this

He climb back into bed and fell asleep

_The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke once again to find Rachel sleeping next to him he picked her up and and placed her on his chest even though it hurt it wasn't going to stop him Rachel then opened her eyes to find her daddy had woken up

Rachel-Daddy Daddy

She then hugged him and gave him kisses on his cheek she then climbed down to wake up Pacifica who was asleep on the couch next to the bed

Pacifica-What is it Rachel

Rachel-Daddy! Daddy!

Pacifica then looked up and saw that Dipper was awake tears started to form in her eyes as she got up and hugged him tightly

Pacifica-I was so worried about

Dipper-I'm sorry Pacifica

Pacifica crying woke everyone up Mabel,Soos,Mermando,and Mabel's twins but didn't see Stan

Mabel-Dipper your awake

Soos-Glad your okay dude

Mermando-Glad to see ya

Dipper-It's great to see everyone

Just then the door opened and in came Wendy. She then ran up to Dipper and hugged him for saving her

Dipper-I'm glad your okay Wendy hey that reminds me where's stan I had to thank him for saving my life

Everyone was silent which cause Dipper much worry

Dipper-What happened?

Wendy began explaining

_(Flashback)_

Stan just fired his Bazooka at Nipper causing him to explode he then saw everyone at the he then ran up to the car to get in but saw Nipper walking out of the fire

Mabel-Grunkle Stan get in

Stan then closed the door and told Soos to get everyone out of here

Mabel-Stan what are you doing?

Stan-Mabel I'm going to take this guy down

Soos then drove away Stan heard Mabel say his name one last time as the car dove away he then pulled out some brass knucks and took his boxing stances

Nipper-Geez Grunkle Stan your going to fight me? You must have a death wish

Stan-Okay "copycat" listen up the only person who messes with this family is me

He then charged at him Nipper didn't bother moving thinking that his punches were weak

Stan-Left Hook!

With that punch he set Nipper flying to a window Nipper got up and had an angry look on him but quickly went away

Nipper-So I see that you were going easy all this time on me old man

Stan-I'm full of surprises

Nipper-But lets make this more fun

He then snapped his fingers and made Stan age back to 20 Nipper took back his stance and charged back at Stan he too did the same their fist clashed they kept going for what seems like hours that is till Nipper used an uppercut launched two feet on his back

Nipper-Okay i'm bored time to kill

He raised his hand and created a black orb and pointed towards him but he didn't fire Stan then looked up and saw Wendy standing in between them

Wendy-Nipper that's enough

Nipper-Wendy what are you doing here?

Wendy-putting a stop to this, when I met you you weren't like this you were kind and sweet to everyone we met

Nipper-was it me you fell in love with or was it Dipper?

Wendy was silent when he said that

Nipper-I knew it

He raised his hand and was about to slap her till Stan got up and uppercut him

Stan-ha take that punk

Stan gave his victory laugh but it soon ended as he was stabbed to death by Amanda

Amanda-Your laugh is annoying

Stan started coughing up blood and ageing back to his original age Wendy then ran up to him

Amanda-Finally I thought he would never die

She then turned to Nipper but when she did she got punch square in the face

Amanda-What was that for?

Nipper-You bitch how could you kill him he was my great uncle too

Amanda-Why should you care

Nipper-I'm a negative clone of Dipper and he is someone that is important to me

She got up and walked up to him

Amanda-You're pathetic and weak

Nipper-looks who's talking

Both Amanda and Nipper were only inches away from each other's faces Amanda then closed the gap between the two and kissed him

Amanda-You're so pathetic and that's why I love you

She continued the kiss and Nipper then embraced her

Nipper-I love you too Amanda

He was too distracted to see Wendy dragging Stan's body

Stan-Wendy find Dipper and tell him everything that happened

Wendy-But what about you

Stan-it was my time anyway I was going to die sooner or later Wendy I'm glad that you came to work for me all those years ago man listen to me sounding like a sappy dieing character any way tell Dipper I'm sorry

_(Flashback end)_

Wendy-and then I ran before that dome covered the town and Mabel found me and here I am

Dipper fell to his hands and began crying everyone already mourn for his death Dipper then got up and tried walking he then fell to the ground Pacifica-Dipper please I know you want to avenge his death but you need to rest

Dipper-Pacifica don't try to stop me Pacifica I need to get stronger now

Pacifica-Dipper. If Dill can't beat him what makes you any different with Bill

Dipper-Bill is dead

Everyone was shocked when everyone heard that

Pacifica-Dipper we didn't know

Dipper was silent he got back up and went back to bed

Dipper-When I get fully healed I'll need everyone to train with me because I know that we'll need an army to defeat Nipper and Amanda

* * *

Well there you have it Stan and Bill are gone and Dipper wants revenge I hope I didn't make anyone mad just remember Distance yourself from reality


	10. Road to recovery

**This chapter is going to be a good one (I hope)**

* * *

_After Dipper was informed about Stan's death he took upon himself to train the other's to fight Nipper and Amanda but he couldn't help them with their training because he was bed ridden. They managed to get away from organ and made to Pacifica's summer house in California_

Dipper was kept under heavy surveillance by Pacifica and Mabel to make sure he rest and tried everything to restrain him to the bed and heal but he keeps trying to escape and join the others with training

Dipper(Whispering)-Pacifica? Pacifica? Perfect she's knocked out

Dipper then grabbed his cane and walked out to the back garden and found everyone using weapons from Dipper's artifacts he sent to The Northwest as gifts he then found a chair and sat down and watched everyone"try" to master their crafted weapons Wendy had spear Soos had an musket and Mabel had a whip and while everyone was trying to use it (and failing) they then heard some laughter Mabel turned and saw Dipper sitting their

Mabel-Dipper what are you doing up? you should be up and I thought Pacifica was watching you

Dipper-Yeah but unlike me she needs her "Beauty"Sleep like she needs it

Mabel and the other's then chuckled

Dipper(still with a smile on his face)-What's funny?

Dipper then turned around and saw two red eyes and a angry smile Dipper's face then went pale as he knew who it was

Dipper-Oh...Hey Pacifica

Pacifica-Dipper your suppose to be resting

Dipper-Hey I still need to get some exercise and fresh air don't I

Pacifica face changed back to normal"I guess so"

Dipper-And besides I'm much better now

But as Dipper tried to stand but fell to his knees which got everyone worried and ran up to him

Dipper-guys i'm fine just give me a second

Mabel and Pacifica got on Dipper's sides and helped him and took him back to his room and gently placed him on the bed Dipper then clenched sheets in pain they then saw blood forming under his bandage Mabel and Pacifica then grabbed some new gauze and replaced his old ones after while of screaming Dipper was passed out Pacifica just saw all the pain he'd been through They then left his room to rest Pacifica and Mabel went to the Dining hall and found everyone waiting and worried

Soos-How's Little dude?

Pacifica-He's passed out but stable for now

Wendy-This isn't good if he keeps pushing himself he'll…

Wendy didn't want to finish that than did her best to reassure everyone

Mabel-Hey this is Dipper we're talking about he'll pull through

Pacifica-yeah why should we worry it's Dipper

Everyone face then lit up a little

Mabel-Now lets continue training you too Pacifica

Pacifica-But what about Dipper

Mabel-he's not going anywhere and besides you'll need to learn to fight

Pacifica-Okay Mabel

Mabel-Okay everyone pair up time to spar

Everyone-right

So after a few hours everyone got tired and showered and went to their respected rooms Pacifica then returned to find her parents with doctors

Pacifica-What Happened?

Doc-i can verify that Dipper fell into another coma so will have to wait a while

Pacifica-How long do we have to wait this time

Doc-I don't know but I think that it's for the best this gives him a chance to recover

Pacifica then left with her twins to the dining hall where she told everyone the news

_2 months later _

They decided to continue their training but Pacifica keeps getting distracted from worrying about Dipper

Mabel-Pacifica stay focused

Pacifica-Sorry

Mabel-I know that you're worried about Dipper we all are, but you know what you can do?

Pacifica-What?

Mabel-Duck!

The two ducked as they were nearly blasted by Soos again

Soos-My Bad Hambone

Mabel then scolded Soos about proper care of a weapon till wendy yelled for Dinner everyone walked back inside but Pacifica she decided to train a little more till her Parents called her in

Pacifica-Yeah?

-Can you came here please

Pacifica-What's wrong

Pacifica looked around and saw Dipper's bed was empty

-Sorry dear he must have woken up sooner than we thought Pacifica then started to get worried and order all the staff to find him Pacifica joined the search she then passed the kids room and saw that the door was opened she peaked through and saw Dipper playing with Rachel and Tyrone she then walked in catching Dipper's Attention

Dipper-Hey Pacifica what's up

She then went to her knees and kissed him hard

Pacifica-Dipper you idiot why can't you stay in bed

Dipper-For two reasons one I miss walking two I missed you and the kids

Pacifica-Dipper I…

Dipper then pulled her down and kissed her this time

Dipper-I know oh also check this out,Tyrone come to Daddy

Tyrone then got up on his legs and started walking to him and hugged him

Pacifica-Tyrone's first steps

she then spotted Rachel doing the same thing as her twin and walked to Pacifica and hugged her

Dipper-I love you guys

Tyrone and Rachel-We wuv you

Pacifica-Come on it's time for dinner

Pacifica then picked up Rachel and Dipper picked up Tyrone

Pacifica-You need help?

Dipper-Nah I got it

Dipper then got by himself and started walking to the Dining hall where everyone was happy to see him up and about he then sat down and went to eat his Dinner that wasn't being fed through a tube. After Dinner everyone went to their respected rooms and got ready for bed but Dipper had other plans after making sure that Pacifica was asleep Dipper snuck out of his room and went to the garden and saw how damaged it was

Dipper-Man they have been training hard now it's my turn

?-So you couldn't sleep too huh

Dipper turned around and saw with two objects in his hands

Dipper-Oh hey preston what's up

Preston-Dipper here it's something that has been waiting for you for a long time

He then presented Dipper with a sword

Preston-It's name is Cipher

Dipper then unsheathed the sword a pulled out a katana that had a Triangle and a eye and the bottom of the blade he then turned to Preston

Dipper-Thank you now I guess Bill will always have my back

Preston the took out another sword and pointed it at Dipper

Preston-Now then shall we get your training started?

Dipper-Let's

Dipper and Preston charged at each other and clashed swords each time creating sparks this kept going till morning

_The Next Morning _

Pacifica was tossing and turning till she moved her hand to Dipper's side and found that he was gone she then got up and looked around for Dipper till she heard metal clashing she then looked out the window and saw Him and Her father sword fighting she then raced downstairs to find the others eating breakfast and watching

Pacifica-How can you guys just sit there and eat

Mabel-Dipper told us not to interfere with his training

Pacifica-But

Dipper-Pacifica it's okay after all it has been a year since I was injured

Mabel-so sit down,eat and watch

Pacifica did what Mabel asked and watch after a while Preston and Dipper we're finally getting tired and decide to rest after their all nighter

Dipper-Hey Peston you okay

Peston-Yes my boy but I was this close to beating you

Dipper-In your dreams old man

The two then fainted to sleep everyone then laughed at the two

* * *

The next chapter will be the twins birthday so be ready


	11. Happy birthday Rachel & Tyrone

_It's the Twins birthday so this will be a short chapter _

* * *

_Today is Dipper's kids first birthday and just like the Northwest they decided to throw a party in their honor but Dipper just wanted them to have a normal party but the Northwest instead that they do it so Dipper went with it _

_The next morning_

Dipper awoke to find his wife was gone he then finds a note

_Dipper went gift shopping for the twins with mom be back soon _

_Pacifica _

Dipper the got out his bed and went to the twins room there he found his little bundle of joys just sleeping as Dipper crept up to them they started to wake up and started laughing and standing

Tyrone-Daddy Daddy

Rachel-Up Up

Dipper then picked them up and took them to the dining hall for breakfast when they got their they found themselves attack by confetti and streamers

Gang-Happy Birthday Rachel and Tyrone

The twins the laughed and played with the streamers Dipper completely slept through their teething stage and realized that they can eat solid foods so the maids broth them some scrambled eggs and apple juice Dipper was enjoying seeing them eat their breakfast till Mabel pushed a plate of pancakes in front of him

Mabel-Hey Dipper you wants pancakes

Dipper-Thanks

He took a bite of it and instantly recognized the taste

Dipper-Mabel this tastes like

Mabel-Stan's Pancakes I know it took me awhile to get just right

Dipper-Well you did a great job I'm sure he would be proud

Mabel then hugged him that's when his phone started ringing Mabel let's go for him to answer

Dipper-Hello

Pacifica-Dipper it's me I'm at the store and I'm having a tough decision on what to get Rachel

Dipper-What's the "decision"

Pacifica-I can't decide on either this golden necklace or a diamond necklace

Dipper-Why not get something simple like a doll or something like that

Pacifica-Dipper it's there first birthday and I want it to be special

Dipper-All right babe then I would go with the golden necklace with their birthstone in it

Pacifica-Dipper. That's. Perfect!

She then hanged up

Dipper-This is going to be a long day

So after a few hours the party began everyone was outside chatting about upcoming events of their lives and waited for the guests of honor to arrive but Dipper was having trouble with the kids

Dipper-Come on Tyrone stop running and put your pants on

Dipper still chased him around the room till Pacifica grabbed him

Pacifica-Now Ty listen to daddy and put your pants on

Tyrone-Okay mommy

Dipper-How come he listens to you?

Pacifica-I'm more commanding

So after they got the twins got ready Pacifica and Dipper got dressed Pacifica was wearing a simple yet elegant periwinkle dress and Dipper was wearing a simple suit but keeps having trouble with his bow tie

Dipper-Ugh I hate bow ties I could never tie these

Pacifica then walked in and tied it for him

Pacifica-You always had trouble with theses

She then looked up at Dipper and went in for a kiss Dipper then deepen the kiss

Dipper-I love you so much

Pacifica-I love you too come on let's go to the party

So they left with kids in hand and went to the party everyone their yelled happy birthday at the twins after some gifts exchange and birthday gifts passed out everyone was tired so the visitors went home and the rest went to bed.

_Few minutes later _

Pacifica-Okay kids time for bed

Tyrone and Rachel got in their pj and started running to Dipper and Pacifica's room

Dipper-So you want to sleep in here tonight

They shocked their heads yes and got comfortable in between them Pacifica then joined them and watched fall asleep

Pacifica-Dipper I don't want them to be in danger for when we leave so could they stay here with my parents

Dipper-Pacifica I wouldn't even think about bringing them with us. Pacifica I think that you should stay too I don't want you or anyone to get hurt so I think it's best if you stay too

Pacifica-But Dipper

Dipper-No buts please Pacifica

Pacifica-Okay Dipper

Dipper-Thank you now let's go to bed

Both fell asleep with a twin in one hand

* * *

So the Next chapter will be about Dipper and others leaving (2 day time skip)

whatcha think of this chapter R&amp;R and remember "Reality is an allusion, the universe is a hologram buy gold BYE" Bill Cipher RIP (In my story)


	12. Take back Gravity Falls Guys

_An-As I said in the last chapter there will be a timeskip of 2 days so i'm going to tell you what everybody's been doing that time_

_Pacifica was working on a present for Dipper _

_Soos and Dipper was armoring up an R.V for Soos to drive back in _

_Wendy and Mabel we're packing and cooking food for the trip _

_Till they were ready to go_

* * *

_12:00 am Midnight_

Dipper and others were ready to go everyone was ready for a war and didn't know what was a head for them so Dipper had to make plans just in case

Mabel-Dipper are you sure that you want to go I mean you are a dad

Dipper-Yeah and you're a mom so what's not stopping you from going

Mabel-Making sure that my brother is okay

She then hugged him and went to the R.V. Dipper then did one final sweep to make sure that everything was in place he then went inside and found the Northwest waiting for him

Preston-Dipper be careful out there and come back to us alive

Dipper-You have my word I will come back take care of things while i'm gone

-You got it "son"

The two then hugged him Dipper then went by them to get to his room where he thought she was asleep but was wide awake with the kids waiting for him

Dipper-Hey I thought that you guys would be asleep

Pacifica-How can I sleep know you are leaving for a war

Dipper-Pacifica i'll be fine I got an army sort of

Pacifica-But you think that a year of training is going to help

Dipper-Pacifica I…

Pacifica-I'm just scared what if you don't come back, what if you get taken prisoner,What if you…

She then went silent as Dipper kissed her Pacifica then wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let him go

Pacifica-Please...just...come back to us alive

Dipper-I will

Pacifica-Oh before I forget

She Handed him his present he opened it and found a black jacket with a pyramid design on the back Dipper then kissed her again and look her in the eyes

Dipper-I promise I'll be back

He then hopped in the front seat and was off

_2 Days later_

Dipper awoke to get his head slammed on the headboard

Dipper-Soos what the heck

Soos-Uh dude look at that

Dipper look at what he was pointing at and saw a huge dome that replaced the entire town of Gravity falls

Dipper-I'm going out

Dipper then stepped outside and and walked up to it he then placed a hand on the dome he then felt a weird connection to it

Dipper-Soos drive through

He did what he was told and continued driving he went through the dome and parked Soos then stepped out and joined Dipper

Soos-So what do we do now dude?

Dipper then puts on his jacket and armed himself with his sword and looked at Soos we find Nipper

Soos-and then what

Dipper-And do what's needed to be done

Mabel-WERE HOME!

Wendy-Mabel quiet were in enemy territory to so we have to be quiet

Dipper then got on a box and looked down at everyone

Dipper-Okay everyone here's what we need to do

We find any refuges

We locate and take down Nipper

Mabel-and then what Dipper

Dipper-We take back Gravity Falls

Wendy-Uh I think that she means what do we do about Nipper?

Dipper was silent he knew what he had to do but didn't want to say it

Then the sound of the musket was heard the group turned and saw Soos shooting something

Dipper-Soos what happened

Soos-I saw something move

Everyone pulled out their weapons and got in their battle stance and waited for "it" to come out

?-Don't shoot please I just want to help

Dipper-I know that voice McGucket?

McGucket-Dipper? Is that you, well hornswoggle my goat knees

He then ran up to him and bear hugged him

Dipper-Can you tell me what happened

McGucket then began his story-

"Well it started when you left and that look a like has covered the town and everyone that was in the town was turned into this weird creature that attacked everybody luckily I created this an antidote to cure them but I only had enough for two people so I took some and I tried to get someone else but it was too late I was in my own till you guys came back

Dipper-Wow sorry for leaving you man

McGucket-I'm just glad your back

Wendy-Hey you wants something to eat?

McGucket-Yes I would like some to eat

Wendy took him inside and gave him something to eat that's when Soos heard something else. he then pulled out his musket again a pointed out there and saw his grandma

Soos-Grandma is that you

She then charged at him and clawed at him

Soos-Grandma what are you doing

McGucket-That's not your grandma that's a clone Nipper has been making an army of the towns folk

Soos-Their not real

McGucket-No

Soos then lifted his gun and shoot it straight in the face everybody just looked at him

Soos-What?

Dipper-Nothing at all man

They got back in the R.V and plowed through the rubble and debris they were attacked several times but the R.V held up till they made it to the final destination

Dipper-The Mystery Shack the only place I would set up my basses of operations, okay everyone this is where we part ways

Mabel-But you can't take him on yourself

Dipper-Thrust me the faster I get this done the faster we have our home back

?-You'll have to get by us first

The group turned around and saw a group of look a likes

Mable-(gasp) negative Mabel...Nabel

Nabel-Yep we even got Nendy and Noos

Dipper-Do all your names start with "n"

Everyone-Yes

Noos-enough talk we fight

Everyone just looked at him

Nabel-Yeah he's not that smart

Everyone-Attack!

Everyone fought their double Dipper wanted to help but was pushed by McGucket inside

McGucket-They can handle them we need to get to Nipper now

McGucket then opened the vending machine and they went downstairs and where they found what Stan has been working on Dipper was still amazed by how he hid this for so long when they got down they found that every townsfolk was trapped in a pod and Nipper standing in front of it

Nipper-The source of unlimited power just a step away

Dipper-Nipper stop this you're going to kill everybody

Nipper-Don't worry they won't die as long as I have this

He pulled out the artifacts that Dipper was looking for he took his pieces and Dipper's pieces and puts them together and they start glowing and flew up to the portal and changed it color Nipper then snapped finger and summon Amanda

Amanda-Yes Dear

Nipper-It's time

He pulled her in for one last kiss and jump into the portal Amanda then turned to Dipper and McGucket and walked passed them The duo then ran up to the portal

McGucket-This is bad really really bad

Dipper-is their any way to stop it

McGucket-Not from here from the inside

Dipper-Inside?

McGucket-But I think that we can bring him back if we...Dipper? Dipper what are you doing

Dipper-Tell everybody I'll be back soon. I hope so

He then jump in the portal and followed Nipper.

* * *

Where will they end up? What will happened to Gravity Falls or The world can Dipper stop Nipper R&amp;R to find out and remember distance yourself from reality


	13. The Multi-Verse : Dimension 63

To everyone who saw Not what he seems let just add "I did not see that coming"

* * *

After Dipper jump into the portal and chased after Nipper but Dipper got lost while chasing him he then fell out into another dimension he then passed out when fell out of the portal. He awoke several hours later to find he was in the mystery shack his clothes were different he then got up and looked around and found a picture of him and Pacifica but it looked different her hair was shorter and her chest was flat he then looked at himself and saw that his hair was longer and he was wearing a skirt

Dipper-What the why am I wearing a sk...Oh my god I'm in a gender bender dimension

?-Well it about time you figured it out Dipper

Dipper then turned around and saw his gen-ben Daphne Palm she looked like dipper in every way except for the her skirt and her obvious huge size and her hat was replaced with a headband with a palm tree on the side

Dipper-Sorry for the inconvenience

Daphne-It cool you would probably do the same for me so tell how did you get here

Dipper then explain his predicament with Nipper

Daphne-So this Nipper was...

?-Daphne Palm, where are you!

Dipper-Who's that?

Daphne-Ugh my boyfriend he just so over-protective ever since I got pregnant with his twins

Dipper- Now that sound familiar.

Dipper then witness the arrival of Daphne's husband Pacif Southeast he then ran up to her and hugged her checking to see if she was okay he then notice Dipper standing there he scanned him and got really close which caused Dipper to blush because he looked so much like Pacifica

Pacif-Look bub if you tried anything with my Dipper I will end you

Dipper-Wait her nickname is Dipper too

Daphne-Yeah because of the...

Dipper-The birthmark on my forehead

Pacif-Hey the only other person that knows about her birthmark is me,Wendell,and Marvin

Dipper-You still don't understand it, do you?

Daphne-Yeah he's not the brightest but he is a genius, P this is Dipper Pines he is my alternate universe self

Pacif-Oh that would makes more sense so why is he here

Dipper once again explain his situation to them after Pacfi heard it he decided to help him out with anything he needed the trio then heard an explosion outside the trio ran out and saw Nipper being attacked by Marvin with a stick

Marven-Get away from me what do you want

Nipper-You hold something that I really need

Nipper then grabbed his throat and stuck his hand on his sweater and attempt to extracted something out of him but Dipper threw a knife at him he dropped Marven and caught it he then scramble to get away but Nipper threw the knife at his leg but he still got away

Nipper-Why must you get in my way?

Dipper-Uh because you're evil

Nipper-Fair point

He then pulled out the orb and created a portal but not before he grabbed Marvin he threw him in the portal and followed after him

Daphne-Marvin!

She started running for the portal but it disappeared she fell to her knees and started crying Pacif then went over to comfort her Dipper then got to his knees and insured her that he will bring him back he then went to the shack and to the destroyed portal and scrunched up enough pieces to make him a portable portal generator he grabbed his stuff

Dipper-I swear I will bring him back in the meantime take care of the twins

Daphne-Twins? Oh yeah I'm sure they are asleep in my room but I'm sure they're fine

Dipper-Wait so you already had your twins then

Daphne-Yep I'm pregnant again

Dipper-Wait if you're pregnant that means

Daphne walked up and pushed a button at that sent Dipper to follow Nipper leaving "Dipper" and Pacif alone

Pacif-Something still questions me why did that nipper guy wanted with Marvin

Daphne-I don't know but I hope Dipper gets him back soon

_Meanwhile _

Dipper-I can't believe it If she was pregnant then that means I need to get this done as soon as possible

He then saw a bright light

Dipper-Gotta stay focused on the mission

He then flew through the light,on his way to the next dimension

* * *

To anyone who can answer this question will get a special prize

is Dipper and Stan pushing Mabel to her limit with all this? Y/N

answer and review


	14. Dimensions 342

As Dipper was traveling through Dimension trying to catch up to Nipper his thoughts kept going back to what Dipper from Dimension 69 said

Dipper-Is Pacifica really pregnant again? I need to think about this. Okay since the theory of multi-verse is that when something happens there is a 50% chance that her Dimension is connected to mine and their for if Daphine is having a baby with Pacif again then I'm having a baby again.

?-That is a sound theory.

Dipper looked up and saw his great uncle (the author) traveling beside him

Dipper-Grunkle Stan.. are you doing here?

Stan(ly)-Well I heard that my brother had died so i'm going to another dimension to try and save him it's like time travel sorta.

Dipper-Oh really i'll keep that in hey while I got you have you seen a like a dark version of me carrying a dude?

Stan(ly)-Oh yeah I saw him go into that Dimension over their but I wouldn't recommended going in there.

Dipper-Why?

Stan(ly)-Well lets just say it's something that you only want to go through once

Dipper-What does that mean?

Stan(ly)-Your Portals coming up! Good luck

Dipper watched as he faded away to another then looked ahead of him and saw another bright light he screamed as he went through but when he went through he fell and got knocked out but before hearing voices

_Few Hours later_

Dipper awoke in a bed he started to rub his head thinking this was like last time

Dipper-Ow my aching head

?-Oh good your awake

Dipper-Oh man what happened

?-You took a major hit to the head

Dipper-Man that always happens to me

?-Well that's what happens when a earth pony tries to fly without wings

Dipper-Yeah I learn..Wait did you say earth pony?

?-Well yeah that's what you are

Dipper then got up and tried to get on his feet all four of them and tried to find a mirror

Dipper-This is not happening i'm a pony

?-Why are you so worried warn't you always pony

Dipper-No. it's just well...complicated

?-Hm let me guess you came from another dimension to look for something and ended up just like this

Dipper-yeah how did you know

?-It's a long story,by the way my name is twilight sparkle

Dipper-Dipper Pines, nice to meet you

So Twilight and Dipper began talking about his situation and got twilight to agree to help him but just as they were about to leave rainbow dash came in and started panicking

Twilight-Rainbow Dash calm down and tell me what happened

_Few Minutes earlier _

_Rainbow Dash was doing her normal clean up in the sky till she was a giant ball of energy come up from the ground, so she went to investigate _

_Rainbow Dash-This better not be another gag pinkie!_

_As she landed she got closer and saw another pony walking around with an angry look on him _

_Rainbow Dash-Yo, you need some help?_

_The random pony looked up and saw Rainbow Dash he then smirked and picked up another pony's body he then walked up to her and got in her face Rainbow Dash then backed up _

_Rainbow Dash-Hey back up _

_?-Oh i'm sorry let me introduce myself my name is Nipper _

_Rainbow Dash-Rainbow Dash?,so what are you two doing down there?_

_Nipper-Oh a Dragon was chasing me and my "Friend" here and threw a bolder at us of course I shot it down with my...um_

_Rainbow Dash-You're Horn?_

_Nipper-Yes, my horn but I used too much magic and accidentally created this creator _

_Rainbow Dash-As long as you didn't get hurt _

_Nipper-Oh why thank you for caring _

_Rainbow Dash then blush and help the two ponies out of the hole she then took her to town and his "Friend" to a hospital after awhile Dash and Nipper began talking and found out they had so much In common or so they thought till Spike showed up _

_Rainbow Dash- Hey Spike _

_Spike-Hey Dash who's your friend _

_Nipper-I'm Nipper nice to meet you _

_Spike-Hi I'm spike you new here_

_Nipper-Yeah but I'm just looking for someone_

_Rainbow Dash then looked down in disappointment at this news Nipper then saw her expression and decided to cheer her up _

_Nipper-Hey Dash let's have a race,you and me _

_Rainbow dash-Okay_

_Nipper-But there's a catch_

_Rainbow dash-What is it _

_Nipper-If I win I get to ask for one thing from you _

_Rainbow dash-And what do I get?_

_Nipper-You'll get to ask me for something _

_Rainbow dash-Okay,where to _

_Nipper-Oh I'm not a physical type _

_Rainbow dash-Then what's the race?_

_Nipper-Who can the alphabet faster _

_Rainbow dash-Okay,just so you know I never lose,A B C D..._

_Nipper-The Alphabet _

_Rainbow dash just stop and think she then slapped a hoof on her head _

_Rainbow dash-Okay you win,so what is it that you want _

_Nipper-I want to see a princess _

_Rainbow dash-Okay I think I can do that _

_So she lead nipper to the crystal tree castle and asked him to wait a bit _

_End Flashback _

Rainbow dash-And then I brought him her to see you

Twilight-well he did come all this way here so I'll guess I'll see she then walked outside and saw that Dipper was attacking him

Rainbow dash-Hey get off him

Dipper-Stay away from him

Nipper-Rainbow Dash I could use some help please

Dipper-Don't listen to him

Twilight then used her magic to spread them apart

Twilight-Dipper, what are you doing

Dipped-This is the man I'm looking for, Nipper where is he

Nipper-He is at the hospital you can have him back I'm done with him

He the use his magic to pull out the sphere and opened another portal then looked at rainbow dash

Nipper-you can come with Dash

Rainbow dash-I.. I

Nipper-I was only kidding I don't need weakling working for me

He laughed and jump through the portal It then disappeared

Rainbow dash-Weakling

She then sat down and gave a depressed look

Twilight-it's okay dash

Dipper-Twilight I need to get the hospital and take him home

Twilight then pointed to the hospital and Dipper picked up Marvin and sent him back to dimension 69 he then said his goodbye to the girls and went on to next dimension


	15. Semi-Finale

_Last time Dipper and Nipper were last seen at in a My Little Pony Dimension and it was very eventful for the two. Dipper did found Marvin and sent him home at least_

**AN-A.D=Alternate Dimension**

* * *

Dipper was jumping from dimension through dimension trying to catch up to him but he was always one step behind so Dipper had to devise a plan to get ahead of Nipper so he skipped the other three dimensions and land at the fourth one which was just a barren wasteland he walked around for awhile till he found a camp set-up he looked around for anyone here he then got hit with a rock he then turned around and saw a little kid but he wasn't scared he was shocked to see him

Dipper-Hey man why did you throw that

The boy didn't answer as he ran back to a tent to hide Dipper had a dumbfound face as he looked for the adults he then heard chattering coming from a big tent he went in and saw a small percentage of the camps people he then walked in and everyone was looking at him like they were surprised to see him

Dipper-uh hello my name Dipper Pines and I'm looking for the person in charge

?-That would be me

Dipper turned around and saw a familiar face

Dipper-Pacifica?

Pacifica(A.D)-Dip...Dipper

She then had tears in her eyes and ran up to hugged him she then realizes that this wasn't her Dipper

Pacifica(A.D)-Your not him are you?

Dipper-Yes and No

Pacifica-Well why are you here?

Dipper then explained his situation to everybody that was listening

Dipper-So in order to stop him I had to head him off here

Pacifica(A.D)-Well your story does make some sense but I don't know why he would come here because we practically have nothing here that he wants

Dipper-Their has to be something maybe your Dipper can shed some light,do you know when he is coming back

The entire room went silent as he said that

Dipper-What did I offend y'all?

Pacifica(A.D)-Follow me please

Dipper followed her to the badlands after a few minutes they came across four graves,he walked up to the first one it read...

_Here lies Mabel Pines_

_Funny_

_Happy_

_Lovable_

Dipper was shocked when read it he then notice one for Soos,Stan,Wendy and...Dipper

Dipper-What happened

Pacifica(A.D) then explained the story

_(Flashback)_

Pacifica and Dipper were a couple here and had twins of wedlock it was their wedding day and they were getting ready,Dipper was at the altar waiting for bride to be to show-up after two minutes a horse drawn carriage driven by Soos came up. He opened the door and out the most beautiful bride Dipper has ever saw Pacifica she was walking down to the alter Dipper took her hand and faced her he admire her dress and notice that she wore her glasses after the pasture said his line and Dipper and Pacifica excanged their vows they kissed and were officaly married that's when something horrable happened Mabel came running grabbing the two newly weds and rushed them in to the carrage along with their kids

Dipper(A.D)-Mabel what's wrong

Mabel(A.D)-Dipper it's bill he created an army and he is after you and Pacifica,you guys need to get out of here

Dipper(A.D)-What about you?

Mabel(A.D)-I'm going to try to slow him down

Dipper(A.D)-Mabel! Don't be crazy you can't stop him

Soos(A.D)-He right dude

Pacifica(A.D)-Why don't you just come with us?

Mabel(A.D)-Because I'm going to dress like Dipper to trick him

Dipper(A.D)-Mabel,Are you trying to kill yourself?!

Mabel(A.D) Then smacked the house and it ran off

Dipper(A.D)-MABEL!

She waved goodbye knowing that was the last time she'll ever see them

Dipper(A.D)-Ugh what was she thinking

Pacifica(A.D)-Hey this is Mabel were talking about i'm sure that she'll be fine

Dipper(A.D) just pulled his down covering his eyes,Pacifica then notice a tear streaming down his face she and the kids then hugged him, he then hugged back

Soos(A.D)-Uh Dudes

The two then looked out the window and saw that was it was Mabel standing there everyone then got out and looked at her Dipper then got close

Dipper(A.D)-Mabel?

When she looked up her eyes were yellow

Dipper(A.D)-Bill!

Bill-Did you miss me? Admitted it you missed me.

Dipper(A.D)-Bill! Let Mabel go now

Bill-Are you sure you want me to do that?

Dipper and a look of confusion

Bill-Kid she is dead,she nothing but a puppet now

Dipper fell to his knees and started to cry,Bill then raised her hand and punched Dipper causing him to topple over he then kicked her twin Dipper then looked and saw tears streaming down Mabel's face

Bill-Huh,what is this liquid coming from my eyes?

Dipper-They are called tears and they are only appear when someone is sad,Your using my sister body of course she would be crying because your forcing her to hit me

Bill-Well this body is useless then

Bill then came out of Mabel's body forcing her body to fall to the ground Dipper then crawled towards his twins and held her up

Dipper-Mabel Mabel

No response came from her bill was the only reason that she was still alive

he then turned around and saw that Bill was behind him he then possessed him he dropped mabel's body and stood up he turned around and looked over to Soos and Pacifica he picked up the knife from Mabel's body and slowly walked over the two Pacifica was paralyzed with fear to move Bipper then started to run faster till he reached Pacifica he then lifted the knife up and was about to stab her but the knife was shot out of his hand Bipper then looked at his side and saw Wendy and Stan with guns pointed at Bipper

Pacifica(A.D)-No! Don't shoot him

Wendy(A.D)-Sorry Pacifica but Dipper's gone just like Mabel and now he is going to pay

Stan(A.D)-Sorry kid

They pointed their guns at Dipper and started shooting at him but Bipper just laugh he then got back up and grabbed the knife and quickly ran up to Wendy and stabbed her through her heart and she then fell Wendy looked at Bipper and said with her dying breath

Wendy(A.D)-I forgive you Dipper,Good-bye

She then fell with a smile Stan then yelled and began shooting at Bipper,He then disappeared behind a cloud of dust

Stan-I'm gonna find you kid!

Bipper-Don't bother

Before Stan could turned around he killed him Stan then grabbed his neck and put his gun in his mouth

Bipper-Go ahead pull the trigger only Dipper will die

Stan-Not exactly

Bipper-Huh?

Stan-You see the bullets were made to kill you and if that doesn't work i'll blow up the both of us

Bipper-up your bluffing

Stan(A.D)-Try me

He then pulled the trigger and shot Dipper's head off the body fell with a thud as Stan began blacking out not before hearing Pacifica's voice

Pacifica(A.D)-Stan! Wake up! Please

She couldn't get a response,she then looked over at Dipper's body and began crying she then saw the knife by his hand she grabbed it and brought it to her heart

Pacifica(A.D)-I just want this to end

She raised the knife and was about to stab herself till she heard another voice crying she looked back at the carriage and remembered that she still had a family to take care of she dropped the knife and went to the carriage to check on her kids she then got them down for their nap and drove home

_(Flashback End)_

Pacifica(A.D)-So after I got back I told the grave keeper where to find their bodies and the rest was history

Dipper-I'm so sorry for your loss and I know there's nothing I can do but I know that a more powerful evil is coming here so if I don't stop him here I don't what will happened but I know that its not good

Pacifica(A.D)-It's okay, I just hope that you can beat him

Pacifica(A.D) Then got closer to Dipper and was about to kiss him till she heard a noise from outside the two then ran outside and saw that Nipper was fighting the town and not putting up much of a fight

Nipper-C'mon can you put up much of a fight then that?

Dipper-Nipper!

He then turned around and saw Dipper he smirked as he saw his "Wife"

Nipper-Huh I wonder when your going to show up Dipper

Dipper-Actually I got her before you did and now i'm going to stop here and now

Nipper-Good luck trying

Nipper then opened his coat and pulled out a claymore and began swinging it like it was nothing Dipper stopped it with his sword and charged at him

* * *

The Next Chapter is the Finale Battle with Nipper, Who Will Win?


	16. Saying Good-Bye

When we last left Dipper he was being told how his alternate dimension had died and now is facing Nipper once and for all

Dipper and Nipper we're clashing swords at full force even though Dipper's swordsman skills were like swing a bat he could keep up with Nipper claymore but he couldn't get close to him without getting swinged at

Dipper(thoughts)-Their has to be a way to get close

He then looked around to find something to use against him he looked around but he could see was sand

Dipper-Wait that's it

He then balled his fist and started running with all his might Nipper then swung the claymore hoping to hit him this time but he used his sword as a pole vault and jump on top of it he then started to run on top of it and strike Nipper,but Nipper pushed a button that sent the blade launching to a abounding building

Nipper-Did you honestly think that it would be that easy Dipper

Dipper-No,but this was

Nipper turned around and tried to dodge but Dipper got his eye now leaving a scar and a useless eye

Nipper-Nice shot

Dipper-Get ready because that's not the only one

The two then ran towards each others and got ready to clash their swords again but something got in the middle of them and created a huge sand vale around them as it cleared up they saw Another Dipper

Dipper/Nipper-What the Heck!

Bipper-i'm back

Dipper-Bipper

Bipper-Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me

He then looked to the sides of to see to Dipper's

Bipper-Woah i'm seeing triple hehehe

Dipper then charged towards him and tried to stab him but was stop when he Bipper raised his hand

Bipper-I'm not the person your supposed to be focusing on

The two then noticed Nipper from the sky and was about to cut them but they moved out of the way before he could kill them his claymore only reached the ground and split the earth under him

Dipper-Dude i'm too busy to fight you now

Nipper-I'm not after you anymore,he's my target now

Bipper-Who me?

Nipper then charged at him and swung the claymore with all his might but Bipper kept dodging his hits from the bulky sword

Bipper-Must be tiring swing that huge weapon

Nipper-Shut up!

He then pushed the button and launched the blade at Bipper which actually hits him because he didn't see that coming

Nipper then smirked at his success

Nipper-Now that that's over with lets get back to bus…

He was cut short by Bipper stabbing his hand through his heart

Nipper-..But

Bipper-This body is already dead there's nothing you could do to kill me eheheheheh

Bipper then released his body and lets it drop to the ground Bipper's body then fell as well Dipper the walked over to their bodies and picked up the orb that Nipper used to transport to this dimension as he was about to leave Nipper's hand grabbed his leg Dipper then looked down and saw Nipper looking at him but with Bill's eyes

Bipper-Are you gonna leave this mess here Dipper?

Dipper then used his sword to cut off his hand it then fell to the ground as he was walking away but left a little "present" for him

Bipper-Huh

he looked down and saw a huge pile of dynamite he then looked up and saw that it was a dynamite warehouse

Bipper-Not Again

Then a huge explosion came and created a huge crater but Dipper didn't get far enough from the blast and was blasted away from the the hole he the heard a voice calling him he awoke to find it was this dimensions Pacifica

Dipper-Pacifica?

Pacifica(a.d)-Oh Dipper I'm glad you're okay

Dipper-Thanks I'm glad to

Pacifica(A.D)-So what happened here?

Dipper then explained the whole battle and what had happened during his battle and why there's a huge crater Pacifica then began crying as she heard what happened to her husband then hugged her to calm her down she stop crying and calmed down Dipper picked up some leftover wood and made a giant cross and planted in the ground and then gave a prayer he then picked up his sword and Nipper's Claymore he decided not to leave a powerful weapon here after saying his goodbyes he used Nipper's ball and transport himself back to his dimension which he found was much faster now as he was traveling he spotted someone walking by and remember that it dimension travel is like time travel in a way he then saw a bright light and straight through it he then came back to the rubble of the old portal

Dipper-McGuket I'm back

He then climbed upstairs to that the black dome was gone be looked around the Mystery Shack to find anyone but they were no where to be seen he then ran outside to find Soos' battle Rv but all damage he looked inside to find that only Amanda was there watching then pulled out his sword and points it at her

Dipper-Where are they?

Amanda-Dipper relax their over there knocked out,by a little magic blast I might add

Dipper didn't lower his sword for a second he didn't thrust her for a second,he then scooted towards his team and check their pluses

Dipper-Okay they're not dead

Amanda-Happy now come watch tv with me I'm tired of waiting for them to wake up

Dipper then sheeted his sword and took off the claymore placed it on the coffee table Amanda then eyed it and placed a hand on it and moved her hand down the blade

Amanda-So you defeated him

Dipper-No,Bill did

Amanda-But he killed Bill

Dipper-In the dimension we were in he was still evil and possessed a dead Dipper body and killed him he then took over his body and tried to kill me too but I lit a match and blew up a dynamite warehouse destroying his body and mine kinda

Amanda then began to cry she rested her eyes in her hands in order to hide her expressions but the sound of her breathing made it obvious she then looked up an looked at the claymore one more time and took Dipper then reached for his sword but Amanda didn't try to attacking she just took it outside.

Dipper-Hey where are you going

Amanda-You took someone that I love now I'm going to take someone that you love

She then started to float and flew her towards north

Dipper-Take away someone I lov...PACIFICA!

* * *

Only Two more Chapters left will Amanda have her revenge or Dipper lose her

R&amp;R


	17. Race against time

_Amanda-You took someone that I love now I'm going to take someone that you love_

_She then started to float and flew her towards north_

_Dipper-Take away someone I lov...PACIFICA!_

Dipper was trying to figure out how to get ahead of Amanda but he didn't know how he tries he best to wake up Soos to have fix a the R.V or at least a car he tried slapping water and even food to wake him up but nothing was work

Dipper-Soos! Wake up!

Soos-Five more minutes grandma

Dipper-Soos!

Soos-Huh Dipper?,Dipper your back

Dipper-No time to talk I need this R.V to be able to drive and quick

Soos-Why? Did something happened?

Dipper-Soos Amanda is after Pacifica,and she wants blood

Soos-Oh no,Lets get to work

Dipper and Soos wasn't able to fix the R.V but they did find his truck and fix that after they were done Dipper got in the seat and was about to take off till Soos stopped him he then handed him his musket

Soos-This is for Amanda

Dipper-Thanks

Soos-And this is incase you see a pinata

Dipper-Uh Thanks

he then backed up and took to the road

Soos-Good luck dude!

Meanwhile-At The Vacation Manor

Pacifica was minding her business taking care of the twins and watching tv that's when she heard a loud explosion at the front of the manor she then went to investigate when she reached the corner she heard a voice too familiar to her

Amanda-Where is she?!

Servant 1-I don't know she told me she was going out of town today

Amanda-Your Lying!

Servant 1-It's the truth,I swear

She then strangled him to death and tossed his body aside she then looked up and almost saw her she then continued downstairs Pacifica was running down the hall too the twins she picked them up and ran to the nearest panic room she then hid in there she had to stay quiet she then turned on the monitors to see where she was she then looked at nursery cam she blew it up and walked out which made Pacifica mad (obviously) she then noticed that she was gone she looked at every camera till her face in an extreme close looked at her

Amanda-I don't know where you are,but I will find you bitch and I will get my revenge!

She then disappear and went to look for her she grabbed her kids and slid into the corner and started crying the twins then started try and calm her down so that she wouldn't find them when she calmed down she heard a banging on the door she grabbed her kids and pulled them close she closed her eyes as the door flew off Pacifica then opened her eyes and found it was Amanda.

Amanda-Gotcha bitch

She then grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the panic room Amanda then felt something on her legs biting her she looked down and saw that it was the twins she kicked them off and continued to drag her out all Pacifica could do was watch as her kids as they cried in pain she was teary eyed as she watched her kids in pain she then saw some broken glass she grabbed them and cuts her hair till she was free from her grasp she then picked up the kids and tried to calm them down as they were running to the hole that was the front door she then tripped and fell on her back to protect the kids she tried to get back up but felt a shooting pain in her leg she then realized she twisted her ankle she couldn't get up she then looked up and saw Amanda walking up towards her she was paralyzed with fear as she picked up the claymore

Amanda-Any last words for Dipper?

Pacifica then looked down at the twins who were silent with fear

Pacifica-We love you Dipper

She closed her eyes and waited for death,as they were about to get slash the sound La churacha was heard in the Amanda the got hit by a truck and was sent flying in and smashed into her then someone came out of the truck and ran up to her

Pacifica-Dipper!

She then hugged him and pulled him in for a kiss

Dipper-I missed you too baby

Just then the truck moved to the side and Amanda got up and pointed the claymore at them Amanda-Prepare to die Pines'

As she was charging at them Dipper pulled out his sword blocked her attack and Dipper knew it was the Final battle


	18. Amanda's Revenge

The Last Chapter of the story

and if im uploading slowly is because I have to wait for my birthday to get a new laptop beacuse its going to cost me $600 to get it fixed

anyway enjoy :)

* * *

Dipper and Amanda were staring down at each other till Amanda started attack but she was too angry to she just swung the claymore making it easy for Dipper to block it

Dipper-Do you think that you can stop me?

Amanda didn't answer as she kept swing the claymore

Dipper then jumped on top of the blade making it too heavy for her to pick up he then kicked her to the ground and picked up the claymore and pointed at her

Dipper-Amanda you can't beat me your too weak now

Amanda just completely shut down and started balling like a baby

Amanda-I lost everything to you Dipper Pines and you feel no can just live you life just like a normal person while I thought of things to kill but it all change from when I met Nipper he treated like crap but he took care of me as well and I guess i just fell in love with him but of course the only way for me to see him was to clone him from your blood he was so grateful that he agreed to help me with my revenge but then he met Wendy I didn't know what why I should have cared but I was jealous but I guess my pride as witch came first and I guess I just ignore them but when they got married I guess I just gave up and focus on my revenge but when she refused my Nipper I knew I had to take action so I told him how he could force her to do what he wants but he didn't have the nerves so I changed him

Dipper-So your the reason he went all bat-crap crazy and tried to kill me

Amanda-Yeah but I didn't think that he would be killed by a human

?-That's what you think

Amanda-Nipper!

She then ran up to him and gave him a kiss she then notice the eye patch on him and immediately looked at Dipper.

Dipper-But I thought that you died,you body got blown up

Nipper-Yeah like i'm going to die by some dream demon and some TNT now that i'm back it's time to finish what started he then walked up to Dipper and picked him by his shirt and threw him outside he then walked over and picked up his claymore he then noticed the tears on Amanda's face

Nipper-You know I never seen you cry? I hate it

He then looked over to Dipper

Nipper-You made her cry and now your going to pay

Amanda-Nipper!

Nipper-What?!

Amanda-Lets just leave

Nipper-Why?

Amanda-I only attacked because I thought that you died but your here now there's no reason to attack anymore

Nipper-Is that what you want?

Amanda-All I want is you so please lets just leave I never want to see another pines for as long as I live

Nipper-If that is what you wish

He walked over to Dipper and took back his dimension sphere he then walked over to Amanda and created a portal to another then gave Amanda a kiss

Nipper-Your so weak

He laughed then pushed Amanda to the other dimension and yelled "I come soon" he then closed it and looked over to Dipper

He smirked and picked up his claymore this time gripping it with both hands and started to charge at the Dipper he then grabbed Pacifica and their twins and moved them out of the way he then faced Nipper who had a crazed look on him Dipper then charged at him and their swords clashed once more but something was different he felt more powerful just then he noticed a crack on his sword starting to form he then jump back and a huge crater was formed he Dipper then through some bombs at him but Nipper blocked them with his claymore Dipper then got close when the smoke cleared he was able to hit the eye patch off he then looked at his new appearance.

Nipper-Like the new eye

Dipper-So this is how you became stronger

Nipper-Yep when I was luck that idiot possessed my body to try and kill you now I have more power than you or Amanda

He then raised his hand and pointed it at Dipper a bright ball of energy was forming in his hand Dipper then got up and tried to get some distance he then felt something wet in his shirt he saw blood he scar was opening he stop moving and fell to his knees holding his wound Nipper then blasted the energy ball at him Dipper then got up and deflected it with his sword causing the blade to brake

Nipper-Nice job now you're defenceless,and the next shot won't miss

he then started to charge another attack but was interrupted by a barrier surrounding him nullifying his magic

Nipper-What is going on?

They turned around and found Pacifica standing there with journal 3 reciting an incantation

Pacifica-I'm using a spell to trap a magical being and draining its mana

Dipper-When did learn how to do this?

Pacifica-What did you expect I'd sit around doing nothing

Dipper/Nipper-Yes

Pacifica-Should have known

She then closed the book and opened the the dimensional rift and Amanda came out and she looked pissed

Nipper-Oh hey sweetie

Amanda-Don't "hey sweetie" me you pushed me in another dimension with no money I might add and call me weak

Nipper Dipper and Pacifica were speechless about Amanda's outrage at Nipper

Amanda-Now you're going through that portal,get a job and take care of your family

Nipper-Yes dear

Amanda-Pacifica drop the shield now

She did as she was told Amanda then walk up to Nipper and pulled him by the ear

Amanda-Lets go

She then opened the portal and pulled Nipper through she then threw Nipper dimensional sphere at Dipper

Amanda-We won't be needing that anymore

Nipper-Don't you know how long I...

He was interrupted by Amanda kiss

Amanda-You have something way better then some stupid ball

he then kissed back and pulled her through the portal

Amanda/Nipper-Goodbye Dipifica

Dipper and Pacifica felt weird hearing their couple name from people that tried to kill. They then disappeared to their new home

Dipper then fell on his back which shocked she went over to see if he was okay she then noticed the blood coming out of his chest she then rip his shirt open and looked for a spell in the book

Dipper-Pacifica I'm fine it's just a scratch

he then place his hand over the wound and Pacifica put her hand on his she then cast a spell on his wounds Dipper then got up and pulled Pacifica in for a kiss

Dipper-let's go home all of us

Pacifica had tears in her eyes which was ruining her mascara ,she nods her head and began crying on his chest he then rubbed her hair and tried to calm her down just then a rv pulled up and out came Soos,Mabel,and Wendy

Mabel-Dipper what happened

Dipper-Shh

Everyone had a look of confusion

Dipper-She had a long day

Everyone looked down at the passed out Pacifica,Wendy then came up with the twins and placed them on the ground and watched them walk over to their parents and hugged them Dipper then picked up Pacifica and walked into the Rv ,twins close behind he then yelled "Lets go home" everybody then piled in the R.V and began to drive back to Gravity Falls

* * *

Should I make a romatic Dipcifica chapter/epiloge or should I just end it right here

Review yes or no and give me a reason


	19. A New Beginning:Epilogue

A little taste of the new story on its way

* * *

It's been a four years since Amanda and Nipper had left and everything since then have been gradually getting better The Northwest rebuilt their home bigger and better than the last Me and the others returned to Gravity falls and started over from scratch it's been good so far though Dipper had to get a job as a private investigator for the local police station just to cover house expenses and the kids preschool which they start today

Dipper,Pacifica and the twins were standing in front of GF school for the gifted after finding out Tyrone and Rachel were highly gifted they sent them here to make use of their talents but Tyrone and Rachel were a little scared about going to a new place meeting complete strangers

Tyrone-I don't want to go,i'm scared

Rachel-So am I

Dipper-It's going to be okay it's just until noon kids

Pacifica-He's right we'll be back to pick you up

Rachel-But momma

Pacifica-Okay if you don't want to go to school that's okay but i'm not taking you to the fall fashion show thursday

Rachel-No okay i'll go to school

Dipper-Do I even need to say anything to you Ty?

Pacifica-and besides you have each other to watch out for

Dipper-True so you better run along or your going to be late

The Parents then hugged each twin and watched Tyrone and Rachel grabbed each other's hand and began walking to the main and Pacifica walked back to their car and Pacifica then started the waterworks

Pacifica-their growing-up so fast

Dipper-Pacifica you knew this day was coming and besides we got the whole morning to ourselves i'm sure we can find something "fun" to do

Pacifica-Not today Dipper i'm not feeling to good

She then grabbed a plastic bag and barfed in it

Dipper-Okay lets just get you home

After a few minutes they made it back to their driveway Pacifica then felt her stomach act-up again she then barfed in a potted plant

Dipper-Pacifica i'm just spitballing here but are you pregnant again?

Pacifica-No I just have a stomach virus or something

Dipper-Okay but just in case

he handed her a home pregnancy test and helped her to bed. At around 11:00am Pacifica was feeling better to move around she joined Dipper who was watching 60 minutes to make the time go by faster when it was 11:50 Dipper and Pacifica got their coats and drove to the preschool to pick-up the twins when they got their they found their kids standing with their teacher who happened to be a familiar red-head

Wendy-Rachel,Tyrone your parents are here

The two got up from the circle they were sitting in and grabbed their stuff

Rachel and Tyrone-Bye

Tyrone then hugged his mom trying not to cry or show his bruises in front of the other kids that bullied him they were walking to the car Tyrone's Hand strated to squeeze Dipper's hand as they enterted Tyrone let it all out Rachel tried to comfert him When they got home Dipper carried Tyrone to the couch and started to talk to him about what happedned

Flashback

Tyrone and Rachel were walking in the school and they everybody started splitting into groups

Tyrone wanted to stay by Rachel as much as possible and Rachel the same when the kids were separated they were picked up by their teachers luckily Tyrone and Rachel knew this teacher was Wendy Dipper old friend that became a teacher

Wendy-Okay kids let's sit in circle and talk about ourselves,who would like to go first?

The circle was silent everybody was nervous and didn't want to say the wrong thing till Rachel Raised her hand and began talking

Rachel-My name is Rachel Pacifica Pines and I like fashion shows and I love my twin brother Tyrone Jackson Pines and I hope to be a fashion designer

She then pointed at him who was blushing a Tyrone raised his hand

Tyrone-My name is Tyrone Jackson Pines but my most people call me "Ty" and I like mysteries and I hope to be a great mystery solver like my daddy

Wendy-Very good you two anyone else want to share

After a while it was snack time and everyone say with someone new but that's when it was sitting with some kids he did not know so he remained quiet as he was about to eat someone took his graham crackers he thought it was Rachel playing with him again but when he looked he saw that it wasn't Rachel it was one of the kids that sat next to Tyrone in the circle he then ate his crackers and took his juicy juice and chugged it all down which caused Tyrone to cry a little he then felt someone hand on his back he saw that is was Wendy she then scolded the other boy and told him to sit in the timeout chair. After snack time everybody went outside for recess Tyrone saw Rachel talking to some other girls so he decided not to bother her he then got pulled under the slide and pin to the backside of the slide when he looked up he saw that it was the same bully from time out

Tyrone-What do you want

?-Pay back loser

He then started to punch him in his face and gut he then pushed him in the sand and smother his face in it he was about to hit his face until

?-Robbie Valentino the second!

They all looked up and saw Wendy

Robbie-We were just playing , right Ty?

Tyrone shook his head no and ran up to the teacher

Wendy-Robbie I swear you're just like your father who I might add I'm calling so I could have a talk with and discuss your behavior with

Robbie then kicked some sand at Tyrone

Robbie-This isn't over loser

Wendy then pulled on Robbie's ear and took Tyrone's hand and headed inside Tyrone was sent to the nurse for a checkup all he got was a few bruises and a scratch he then returned to the classroom to get ready to leave for the day

Flashback end

After a while of talking they decided to go out for some lunch at the nearest Ho-ha owl pizza parlor which cheered up Tyrone a bit but that soon ended when he saw Robbie their

Robbie-Hey loser

Tyrone-What do you want?

Robbie-If you'd just yes that we were playing I would have never been grounded and I wouldn't have to sneak out to see you

Tyrone-Robbie she wouldn't believe you and my dad always say the truth no matter what

Robbie then punched him near the skee ball machine and was about to punch him again if it wasn't for someone else punching Robbie to the ground

Rachel-What are you doing to my brother

Robbie-Listen cootie catcher I do...

Robbie was then distracted by the girl that was standing in front of him he then pulled his hair back and tried to look suave

Robbie-Hey cutie what are you doing in a place like this? I know a much better place

Rachel-Ha you think I'm going to fall for person that bullies my twin brother

Robbie-Oh forget that loser and hang out...wait twin brother you're his sister

Rachel-Yes now if you'll excuse me my brother and I have a pizza to eat

They walked off back to their parents and enjoyed their lunch after they were done games played,prizes one they headed home just in time for the kids bedtime

Dipper-Well today had been

Pacifica-Something

Dipper-Yeah but I'm glad that it is over lets just get some sleep

They pulled up the covers and went to sleep

5:50am

Pacifica awoke with a jumpstart from her gut and went to the bathroom for some evacuating after she emptied her gut she then went to the sink to clean herself up she then noticed the pregnancy test on the counter she then took one out and went to the toilet after she locked the door. After a minute she walked out to find that Dipper had already left to take the kids to school after a few minutes he returned back from dropping them off Dipper went to find Pacifica because he brought back donuts he then looked in his bedroom and found her crying on the bed when she raised her head she had a smile on her face she then hugged Dipper and and pulled him in for a kiss she then showed him the test which read positive he then picked up Pacifica and spun her around and hugged her

Dipper-This is the beginning of a new start

* * *

So what do you think of this little sampler(Again sorry for the error T-T please don't hate me) and remember Distance yourself from Reality


End file.
